Raising a Bibliophile
by D. Leveille
Summary: Sequel to "Shelves and Surprises for Christmas." Follow Harry and Hermione as they embark upon a new adventure: parenthood! *CH 12 UP!*
1. Showers and Nightmares

_Intro Note:_ _Whew, it's finally here! I'm very sorry that the sequel kept getting pushed back. I moved in April and I didn't have any time until now. Thank you once again to everyone who read and favorited "Shelves and Surprises" and also the nightmare scene on my tumblr! This will be an ongoing fic (not sure about the length yet). I hope you enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

RAISING A BIBLIOPHILE

* * *

\- 1 -

 **Showers and Nightmares**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione Granger-Potter tried to escape the late July sun by sitting underneath the shade of an oak tree. She fanned her face with a wide-brimmed hat, but it didn't create much of a breeze. Hermione tossed it down with a sigh; getting a hair elastic out of her striped bag to pull her now frizzy curls into a bun.

Luna Lovegood walked over to say hello. Her orange paisley maxi dress gave her the appearance of a bohemian muggle. "Hi Luna," Hermione said, attempting to smile through her discomfort.

"You don't look at all well," her friend said with concern. "Is the heat getting to you?"

"Yes. I used to be able to tolerate high temperatures, but it's unbearable for me now."

Luna took a handkerchief out of her small purse and used the Aguamenti charm to wet it. "Here you are, Hermione. Use that to cool your face."

She thanked the younger girl. They talked for a few more minutes until Luna abruptly announced that there was something she needed to do. "I'll be right back!"

Hermione briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her husband was approaching with a mini-version of himself at his side. Six-year-old Teddy Lupin always transformed his features into Harry's whenever they were together. Teddy gave Hermione a dish of strawberry sherbet. She used her free hand to ruffle his untidy black hair. "Thank you, Teddy." The ice-cream tasted heavenly and a blissful smile stole over her lips.

Harry bent down to kiss her forehead. "Darling, you're so warm! We're going inside once you've finished eating."

It didn't take long to polish it off. Hermione placed the empty dish on the small metal table beside her. She tried to rise from the lawn chair at the precise moment when the baby kicked her. "Oh!"

"What's the matter?" Harry asked in a panicked tone. "Are you going into labor?"

"No, Harry. She kicked me is all."

"Can I feel?" Teddy asked.

Hermione nodded and the boy put his hand on her round stomach. The baby moved again and Teddy's features flickered slightly, revealing Remus' kind smile. "Hello there, Lily Rose. I'm going to be your big brother."

Harry helped his wife up, rubbing the small of her back where the pain was. Luna met them as they headed towards the house. She was carrying a yellow daisy chain, which she slipped over Hermione's neck. "Daisies represent motherhood and yellow is for happiness," Luna said in her soft, dream-like voice.

Hermione kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Luna."

Four-year-old Victoire Weasley tugged on Luna's flowy dress. "Can you make me a flower crown please?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure I can. Shall we go and pick them out now?"

The little girl nodded her silvery-blonde head and took Luna's outstretched hand. Teddy said goodbye to his godparents before dashing off after Victoire. It was clear to Hermione that he was already infatuated with her.

The inside of the Burrow was decorated with fragrant bouquets of white lilies and pink roses. Hagrid sat on an enlarged armchair, talking with Professor McGonagall, who was on the sofa. She made room for the couple to sit down beside her and then summoned two glasses of iced tea. Hermione held the icy glass against her flushed cheeks before taking a sip.

"When is the baby due again?" Professor McGonagall enquired.

Hermione was starting to feel better. "Towards the end of August."

"And are yeh naming Ron as godfather?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes and Luna will be godmother," Harry replied.

Some people might find it strange for Hermione's ex-boyfriend to be the godfather of her child with another man, but their breakup was a mutual decision. Hermione had been visiting Grimmauld Place over the Christmas holidays in 1998 when a stupid row had broken out between them. She straightforwardly told him that it wasn't going to work and for once, he agreed with her. Hermione knew their separation from each other had helped them to see things more clearly. Ron and Harry hadn't returned to Hogwarts for their 7th year. _*The war made all of us grow up,*_ she realized.

Ron interrupted her musings by popping his head into the room. "There you are! Ready to start the shower then?"

"Yes, I think so." She had more energy now and was excited to open gifts.

Hermione's parents were in attendance of course, along with the whole Weasley clan (except for Ginny, who was in Japan for a Quidditch friendly). Other guests included Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Ron's girlfriend Maggie, Dean Thomas, Mr. Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lily Rose was given so many lovely things that the Potters wouldn't have to buy anything else.

Hermione chatted with Angelina Johnson-Weasley on the couch afterwards. Little Fred wasn't walking yet and he sat on his mother's lap, watching Hermione with big brown eyes. He got bored after a while and started to fuss, so George raised him high into the air to simulate flying. The baby laughed gleefully: looking just like his father and uncle.

 ***.*.***

They ate dinner underneath a billowing, white tent set up in the garden. Luna asked Harry and Hermione about the nursery decorations. "Well neither of us have any artistic talent, so I'll be putting up some wallpaper," Harry replied. "We want something imaginative for Lily Rose to look at."

"I can paint something if you'd like. I did my own room at home and it was quite fun."

Harry suddenly remembered the portraits of himself, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville that she had painted on her ceiling.

"I could help too," Dean added from across the table. "I took some art classes at university."

The Potters enthusiastically agreed to the suggestion.

 ***.*.***

Harry helped his wife into the tub when they arrived home an hour later. Hermione gave a contented sigh and murmured, "the water feels so nice on my back." Instead of reading to Hermione as he usually did, Harry washed her hair and talked about the party.

"You know what I overheard today?" he asked, massaging the shampoo into her scalp.

"Hmm?"

"Charlie inviting the Lovegoods to the dragon sanctuary in Romania."

"Really? Did they agree to go?"

"Yes. To be honest, I think Charlie may like Luna."

She gave a little laugh. "Haven't I been saying for years that they'd make a good couple?"

"I know, but I always thought it was ridiculous because of their age difference. And, well, Luna is rather peculiar. In the best way of course, although not everyone can appreciate her unique qualities. She'll need an unconventional boyfriend to be happy."

"Charlie is unconventional," Hermione added. "He's adventurous like Luna and he loves magical creatures. They'd have fun together."

"Yes, I can see that now," Harry conceded. "You were right as usual."

Once Hermione was safely out of the tub, Harry wrapped her in a periwinkle bathrobe and combed the tangles out of her hair. Back in their bedroom, Hermione pulled a sleeveless nightgown over her head. She complained about being ungainly and bloated, but Harry thought her body was absolutely beautiful. Harry's heart did a cartwheel when she turned to him and smiled. In three strides, he was kissing Hermione's lips; feeling the press of her stomach against his as he embraced her.

She ran her fingers along his neck. "Harry, you make me so happy."

 ***.*.***

Hermione bolted upright in the four-poster bed. Her cotton nightgown was soaked with sweat and her heart was racing as she took in some deep, steadying breaths.

Harry stirred underneath the sheet. "Mione, you okay?" he asked sleepily. Bright moonlight was shining into their bedroom and she could see the concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

He rubbed her belly. "Another one about the war?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't a memory, but something else."

Harry removed his hand and sat up. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table.

"We were living completely separate lives," she said in a trembling voice. "You had married Ginny and I… well, I was Ron's wife."

He slipped his arm around her back and Hermione leaned against him as hot tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I think I was a ghost because I was observing everything from above. Our older selves were at Platform 9¾ and I kept yelling this is **wrong** , but no one could hear me." Her next few words were thick with emotion. "It's like I didn't even exist! I was forced to watch that charade play out in front of me."

Harry held her as she cried, murmuring soothing words. Hermione calmed down after a minute and blew her nose into a tissue before finishing the rest of the story. "I had a son called 'Hugo' of all things."

She felt the vibration of his laugh. "What a terrible name."

"Yes, it really is, but you referred to your son as 'Albus Severus,' which isn't much better."

"You're right, it's even worse. Poor bloke would be teased mercilessly by his classmates," he joked. "You certainly have a wild imagination to come up with all of this."

She hesitated. "Harry, there was a little girl named Lily who had red hair like your mum." She chewed her bottom lip nervously. "I suppose it seems fitting in a way."

"Perhaps in a novel, but not in real life." He put his hand on her belly. "Besides, Lily Rose deserves to have her own identity, don't you think?"

Hermione looked up to meet his eyes. "Of course I do."

The baby gave a hard kick and both of them laughed. "See, she agrees. Our daughter is going to be absolutely brilliant, Hermione."

She gave him a little smile. "I'm relieved that it was only a nightmare."

"Me too, love," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

The baby continued to move about and Hermione knew that sleeping was now out of the question. "I think Lily Rose is hungry."

Harry chuckled. "Come on then. I'll make the two of you some cinnamon toast."

 ***.*.***

"Hermione, did someone say something to upset you?" he asked hesitantly. "Is that why you had a nightmare?"

She met his from eyes across the kitchen table. "No, nothing like that. I was thinking today about how different my life would be if Ron and I had stayed together. And with Ginny not being at the shower… yes, she had an excuse to miss it, but I keep seeing the look on her face when we told her about the baby."

Harry recalled it as well: a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger. It was only for a second and then Ginny had given them a smile with her congratulations. But they both knew she hadn't really meant it at the time. Harry thought back to his conversation with Hermione afterwards.

 _"Why did she react that way? Ginny's engaged. She seems happy and in love, so why is she upset?"_

 _"Ginny used to talk about having a family with you when we were kids. That was her dream. I suppose she resents me a bit."_

Harry had broken things off with Ginny two months after the Battle of Hogwarts. They had grown apart, which she was well aware of, but she hadn't wanted to let him go. Their goodbye was rather ugly. Harry had been incapable of handling it any better because of his depression. The muggles had a name for it: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Everyone who had lived through the battle suffered from it to varying degrees, but it had been crippling for Harry. _*That was the darkest time of my life,*_ he thought sadly.

Hermione brought him back to the present moment when she spoke again. "I know I shouldn't let these things bother me. I blame my hormones for making me so emotional."

Harry flashed her a grin. "Hermione, you've always been emotional."

She smiled, nudging his leg with her foot playfully. "No, but it's worse now. I cry more often and sometimes for no reason at all. That nightmare was terrifying though. Not being able to make my own decision made me feel so helpless." She paused. "Ron and Ginny are good people… they're just not good for us."

"I know, darling. You don't have to convince me of that." He reached across the table to take her hand. "I'm glad that all of us have been able to stay friends. It might be a little awkward with Ginny sometimes, but we're alright for the most part. And she'll definitely stop by as soon as she gets back from Japan. Don't worry yourself over it anymore, okay?"

Hermione nodded. Instead of going back upstairs, they curled up together on the living room couch. Harry pointed the fan on them as he read _**'The Tale of Peter Rabbit'**_ by Beatrix Potter aloud. The Grangers had given them the whole illustrated set.

"Harry, you're going to be reading to our daughter in only a month," she commented as he closed the cover.

Hardly any time at all. It was almost difficult to believe.

"I wonder if she'll like my reading voice."

"I'm sure she already does. It may be a bit muffled in there, but she hears us speak. That's what all the baby books say."

Harry bent low over her belly. "Lily Rose, can you hear me? Your mummy and daddy can't wait to meet you." He kissed their daughter through Hermione's nightgown. "We love you, sweetheart."

And then Hermione was crying on him again, but this time, they were tears of joy.

 ***.*.***

Dean and Luna stopped by on the weekend to begin sketching for the nursery mural. It took them nearly a week to complete, but what they created far surpassed their expectations.

Underneath a pink sky was a stylized castle surrounded by whimsical trees, mushrooms, flowers, and forest animals. A rabbit stood on its hind legs, holding a white lily and a red rose between its paws. As for magical creatures, there was a majestic unicorn with a golden foal, a phoenix flying towards the cotton-candy clouds, a few scurrying gnomes, beautiful fairies with gossamer wings, and a woolly looking animal with a bent horn that Luna insisted was the fabled Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

They even included Harry and Hermione's Patronus forms: a stag on the edge of a blue lake and an otter swimming inside. Their owl, Fidella, was perched on a flowering tree branch nearby. She was looking down at Crookshanks, who was sitting on top of a large mushroom. The last personal touch was a portrait of Harry and Hermione holding a dark-haired baby.

"It's fantastic," Harry said in wonderment. "Absolutely brilliant job."

Hermione threw her arms around Dean and Luna. "I adore it, thank you! Lily Rose is going to love what you've done."

The Potters spent the next week getting the nursery ready. Hermione arranged the baby books and stuffed toys on the white shelf, while Harry assembled the furniture. Crookshanks immediately jumped inside the crib, settling himself down on the pale purple blanket that Mrs. Weasley had knitted. The silk butterfly mobile from the Grangers was suspended high enough overhead to prevent the cat from attacking it.

Hermione sank into the squashy armchair near the window. She was holding the handmade owl that Ginny had brought over a few days before. Hermione rubbed her cheek against the soft fleece. The plant from the Longbottoms gave off a soothing blue glow as the sun went down. Within minutes, a low hum was issuing from the trumpet-like flowers. The sound reminded Hermione of gentle waves and she felt herself being lulled to sleep. _*Just a few more weeks,*_ she thought with a contented smile as she imagined seeing her daughter's face.

* * *

 _Closing Note:_ _I toyed with the idea of having a prequel to show what happened with Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, but I couldn't bring myself to write breakup drama or PTSD angst. So instead I just had them remembering back to those moments. I'll mention more on how Harry and Hermione became a couple as the story progresses!_

 _Reviews are like sweets for writers, so please leave me a comment :3_


	2. Meeting Lily Rose

_Intro Note:_ _Thank you so much for the support after my first chapter! I've always wondered about magical birth, but I couldn't find any information. I came up with a few ideas on what I think it would be like (and I created a hospital since St. Mungo's is only for emergencies)._

* * *

\- 2 -

 **Meeting Lily Rose**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione awoke on the morning of August 17, 2004 in what she thought was a routine toilet visit. In actuality, her amniotic fluid had started to leak. She didn't feel any contractions, so she put on a maxi pad and calmly woke Harry without saying anything about it. Hermione didn't want him to get frantic and overreact.

Harry made scrambled eggs for breakfast, but Hermione decided to forgo that and have some buttered toast and herbal tea instead. They cleaned up in the bathroom together before going into their room to get dressed. Crookshanks jumped onto the bed to rub against Hermione. He laid across her lap, giving her a scrutinizing look. She scratched the half-Kneazle behind the ears and murmured, "Okay, I'll tell him now."

"Hermione, love, did you say something?" Harry asked from the wardrobe as he pulled a T-shirt over his head.

"I think we should leave for the hospital. I'm not in labor yet, but my amniotic fluid is leaking so it probably won't be too long now." Hermione couldn't Apparate because of the risk involved and Floo or Portkey nauseated her. Arthur Weasley had helped with the charms to turn their ordinary Mini Cooper into a fast and reliable flying car. That had been their primary mode of travel for most of her pregnancy.

Harry rushed over and spluttered: "But your due date isn't for another week!"

Hermione touched the side of her anxious husband's face. "Our daughter is ready to meet us. There's no need to worry, darling. I was born two weeks early myself. Why don't you get the bags from the nursery?" she suggested.

Harry was so nervous as they left the cottage that Hermione cast a calming charm on him before he got behind the wheel. He smiled serenely as they flew into the clear blue sky. "Lily Rose couldn't have chosen a more beautiful birthday," she commented, gazing down at the lush Hampshire countryside below. Hermione wasn't usually one to believe in omens, but she took it as a good sign.

They arrived in London at the Lucina Clinic for Witches just before 8 AM. The entrance contained a golden statue of its namesake: the Roman goddess of childbirth, who was cradling a baby in her arms. The statue and placard were only visible to those of magical blood. To muggle eyes, the building was run-down and vacant.

The interior of the Lucina Clinic was relaxed and cheerful, with comfortable armchairs and sofas in the waiting room. Portraits of mothers and babies were smiling happily and waving as the Potters checked in at the front desk.

They were escorted to a sunny room by a junior healer named Freya, who would be assisting during the birth. She checked Hermione's vitals (all excellent) before enchanting the harp in the corner to play soothing music. "I'll just pop over to Healer Raymond and let her know that you've arrived," Freya said.

Hermione lay down on the double bed and Harry sat in one of the buttercup yellow armchairs. "Did you cast a calming charm on yourself as well?" he asked, taking her hand.

She shook her head. "I'm not scared yet. I'll probably need it once the contractions start though." Magical childbirth was thankfully easier due to a multitude of spells that sped the process along. Witches didn't have to go through as much pain as muggle mothers did.

The midwife Healer examined Hermione. "It will be at least an hour until the contractions begin. Mr. Potter, I had Freya connect the Granger residence to our Floo network."

"Thank you. I'd better go and get them now." He kissed Hermione goodbye and rubbed his hand across her belly. "I'll be as quick as I can."

 ***.*.***

Once Harry returned with Elizabeth and Robert Granger, he stopped at the front desk to write out three identical messages: "Hermione is in the hospital. Drop by tomorrow if you're able to." They would be sent to Andromeda Tonks, Hagrid, and the Weasleys. After giving them to the receptionist, Harry hurried back to his wife and parents.

Healer Raymond was explaining about the numbing and widening spells that would shorten Hermione's labor. "I know you must be concerned," she said to the skeptical Grangers, "but it's entirely safe. Your daughter will have to push, although we are here to make her more comfortable during the natural birthing process. Once Lily Rose has been delivered, Mrs. Potter will be given a repairing potion that will fully heal her body." She smiled reassuringly. "Your daughter will be on her feet again by tomorrow and all of you can go home together."

Unlike muggle hospitals, the Lucina Clinic had guest rooms for family members to stay in. Harry would of course be with Hermione the entire night. When her contractions began, Freya cast a calming charm to ease her anxiety. One centimeter widening spells were cast every ten minutes, but Hermione didn't feel any pain because her cervix was numb. The only thing she complained of was the pressure. Harry and Mrs. Granger helped to distract her by reading out _**'Mansfield Park'**_ : one of Hermione's favorite Jane Austen novels.

Less than two hours later, she was pushing. Harry heard their daughter's loud wail before he saw her. Lily Rose was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. "Here you are, Papa Potter," Freya said, placing her in his arms. Harry gazed down with wonder. Lily Rose had a full head of dark hair that curled against her forehead and her chubby cheeks were pink from crying. His eyes filled with tears at how beautiful she was.

He carried her over to Hermione, whose exhausted face lit up with a smile. "Here's your mummy. She was very brave today and did such a wonderful job." Lily Rose quieted when she heard Harry's voice and opened her eyes to look at him. They were the cloudy blue color that most newborns have, but the eye shape was like Harry's. "Yes, it's your daddy. Do you recognize my voice, sweetheart? I'm going to lay you beside mummy now so don't be frightened."

Hermione shifted on her side and Harry gently placed Lily Rose on the mattress. He kissed his wife's forehead and then his daughter's before sitting in the armchair. "Oh, Harry, she looks so much like you!"

"But the nose and lips are yours," he added with a smile.

Her arms escaped from the blanket and they each held out a finger for her tiny fists to grasp onto. Hermione kissed her pink cheek. "Welcome to the world, Lily Rose. Our sweet little flower." Their daughter met her mother's gaze and tears spilled from Hermione's warm brown eyes. She used her free hand to wipe them away. "Mum, Dad, come say hello to your granddaughter."

The Grangers crowded around the bed. Lily Rose had stopped crying, but the four adults were overcome with emotion as they looked upon the baby girl. Elizabeth and Robert took turns holding her while Hermione drank the repairing potion. She started to fuss after a few minutes and was given back to her mother.

Freya summoned a bottle with formula. "You'll be able to breastfeed tomorrow evening once the potion is fully out of your system," she explained to Hermione.

Lily Rose drank a little before drifting off to sleep. "Poor angel. The birth must have been very tiring and traumatic for her."

"And what about you?" Harry asked. "How does mama feel?"

She smiled over at him. "Never better. The potion has energized me."

"That's only temporary, Mrs. Potter," Healer Raymond informed her. "You'll be asleep yourself in less than an hour. You don't feel the fatigue because of the magic, but your body needs rest to recover."

Once the drowsiness descended upon Hermione, Freya took Lily Rose to the nursery to receive her examination. The Grangers followed after the junior healer to observe through the glass, but Harry remained in the room with his wife. "Will you hold me?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry took his glasses and shoes off before climbing under the covers with her. He curled himself against Hermione's back, slipping his arm around her still swollen belly. She placed her hand over his. "I love you, darling."

She smiled. "Love you too," Hermione murmured as her eyelids closed.

 ***.*.***

Ron showed up that afternoon. "You didn't think I'd actually wait until tomorrow to see my goddaughter, did you?" he asked, clapping Harry on the back in a kind of hug.

He grinned. "You have good timing, I was just getting ready to feed her. Come on, she's in the nursery."

"Is Hermione sleeping?"

"Yes. Healer Raymond says she might be out of it for a while."

Even Ron, who normally had the emotional range of a teaspoon, had tears shining in his eyes as he held Lily Rose. "I'm your Uncle Ron," he told her with a smile. "Aren't you a precious little Bertie Bott?"

Harry chuckled at the term of endearment. Ron was very comfortable around babies because he was always watching his nephew Fred. Lily Rose listened as he talked to her in a softened voice. She soon started to squirm and Harry sat down in a rocking chair to feed her. She gazed up at him while she drank from the bottle.

"Looks like she's already bonded with you," Ron observed.

"I was always reading aloud to Hermione so that's why she knows my voice."

"I'll have to remember to do that once I'm a father."

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh, are you planning on becoming one soon?"

"Nah, Maggie is only twenty. She'll want to wait a bit before getting married and having kids. I'm not in a hurry though because Lily Rose is my honorary daughter." He touched the curl of dark hair on her forehead. "It's quite something seeing yours and Hermione's faces blended together. She's adorable, mate."

Lily Rose finished eating and Harry rubbed her back to help with digestion. "Would you like to hold her again? She's very relaxed now and will probably fall asleep."

"Yeah, of course."

Once his daughter was safely in Ron's arms, Harry went to check on Hermione. The sunlight was shining through the floral curtains and falling onto the bed. He went to pull down the shades, but Hermione said, "It's okay to leave them open. I like the warmth."

He ran his fingers through her tangled curls. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I was until I heard Ron's loud voice in the hall."

Harry chuckled. "Shall I get him then? He's with our daughter in the nursery."

She gave a tired nod. "Yes I'd like to say hello before I drift off again."

Ron set Lily Rose on the mattress. "Well done, Mama Hermy."

That made her crack a smile. "Thanks Ron." He had always found it funny that Hagrid's brother, Grawp, had called her that. "Even with magic, I have no idea how your mother did this seven times."

"Yeah, she's a complete nutter, that's for sure. You can bet I won't be having a house full of kids. I've had enough chaos to last a lifetime."

"Me and Hermione love how lively the Burrow is," Harry added.

"Well you would since you were only visiting, but growing up like that is completely different. Bill and Fleur were smart to buy a peaceful cottage by the sea. That reminds me, did you get their invitation? Mine arrived a few days ago."

"Yes, we did," Hermione answered. "It really is nice of them to have a party for Lily Rose." Her heart filled with love as she looked at their sleeping daughter. Despite her exhaustion, Hermione had never felt such sublime contentment before.

 ***.*.***

Many visitors came by the following day. Hagrid couldn't stop crying as he cradled Lily Rose, who looked even tinier in the half-giant's arms. Teddy Lupin's hair kept changing colors because of his excitement, but when it came time to take a family photograph, he was able to focus enough to transform into a mini-Harry again. He sat on his godfather's knee while Hermione held an alert Lily Rose in her arms.

"Teddy, dear," Hermione began, "I love that you want to look like Harry, but will you go back to your regular appearance for just a moment? It will be nice to see Professor Lupin again."

"Okay," he said agreeably. And then the black hair morphed into sandy blond and the almond-shaped green eyes became large and blue. Hermione leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of his head. He grinned up at her and she could see a bit of his mother around the chin area. Even though he resembled Remus, he had Dora's playful disposition.

Andromeda Tonks asked Hermione when she'd be going back to work. "In a month," she replied. "Harry is taking off as well because of the new ministry law that grants paid leave to both parents."

They left for home in the early evening. The Grangers sat in the back with Lily Rose, who was sound asleep in her chair. She didn't even wake as they carried her inside and placed the seat on the living room carpet. Crookshanks immediately went up to sniff her; putting his paws on the armrest to get a good look at the baby girl. Then he settled down beside her.

Elizabeth and Robert disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the new parents. Harry insisted that he could do it with magic, but they turned down the offer. "Please relax with Hermione. You've both had such a tiring day." They took a nap on the couch together until it was time to eat.

Lily Rose started crying halfway through their meal and Harry got up from the table to check on her. She needed a nappy change, which was quickly taken care of with a wave of his wand. Cleaning spells would be their savior until she was potty-trained. Lily Rose continued to cry until Harry wrapped her back up in the soft cotton blanket. "You like to be warm, don't you, sweetheart?" he asked, giving her a kiss. Harry put her back in the seat and brought her into the kitchen with him.

Hermione breastfed their daughter for the first time in the nursery. Crookshanks perched himself on the back of the squashy armchair, draping his fluffy tail over Hermione's shoulder. It was still sunny out, but Harry lowered the shades. The ceiling that was enchanted to resemble a pleasant blue sky transitioned to night. Hermione looked up to see meteors occasionally flashing among the twinkling stars and glowing planets. A full moon also provided enough light for them to see by.

Lily Rose drifted off to the gentle hum of the nearby plant. Hermione held her for ten more minutes before placing her in the crib. Crookshanks curled up on the newly vacated armchair and Hermione scratched under his chin. "Look after our flower while she's sleeping." He gave a purr in reply.

The couple took a bath together and then crawled into their large bed. The drapes on the four-poster had been changed to sheers with golden stars for the warmer months. Hermione waved her wand to close them as she sank into the cloud-like mattress with Harry.

Mrs. Granger woke her son-in-law at midnight. "We changed her and gave her a bottle, but she didn't drink very much and now she won't calm down."

Harry reading to her did the trick. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I've spoiled you and your mummy, haven't I?" he asked with a smile. Lily Rose started to suck on her tiny fist; a clear sign that she was hungry again. She drank eagerly from the bottle. "Will you be a good girl for your grandparents and let daddy get some sleep?" She blinked her eyes up at him and Harry hoped that was a "yes."

 ***.*.***

A steady stream of owls delivered cards and gifts during the remainder of the week. Ever the careful Auror, Harry tested all of the toys for curses before putting them in the nursery. Professor Trelawney even sent a detailed astrological birth chart. Lily Rose was a Leo like him, but she had a lot of planets in Virgo, which was Hermione's sun sign.

The Potter family traveled to Godric's Hollow at the end of August. It was a mild day with only a slight breeze: perfect weather for Lily Rose's first outing. After parking on a side street, Harry got the pram out of the boot. Hermione tucked a blanket across her lap before raising the hood to shield their daughter from the sun. Harry pushed the old-fashioned carriage and Hermione slipped her arm through his as they strolled through Godric's Hollow. The charming cottages were decorated with window boxes full of colorful flowers. Lily Rose started to cry when they reached the square. Harry stopped the pram in front of his parent's statue and picked her up. Once she quieted down, a handful of witches and wizards came over to offer their heartfelt congratulations.

"Isn't she sweet," said a teenage girl as she got a look at her face behind the white eyelet bonnet. After making small talk for a few minutes, the couple bid them farewell and headed for the graveyard.

Lily Rose was hungry by this time and Hermione spread a blanket on the ground in front of the white marble headstone. Harry gently transferred the baby girl into her mother's arms. He introduced their daughter to his parents; telling them all about her first few weeks of life. Lily Rose fell asleep while eating and was placed back into her pram. Harry and Hermione had a picnic lunch as the birds sang in the treetops above. This would be a golden memory for them to treasure.

* * *

 _Closing Note:_ _Special thanks to Deathday Party Planner for suggesting the nursery enchantments! I'll include more of your lovely ideas later on :D_


	3. At the Seaside

_Intro Note:_ _Shell Cottage is perched on a cliff in the book, but I prefer the movie version where it's very close to the beach. The design they created was so stunning (I wish I lived there!)_

* * *

\- 3 -

 **At the Seaside**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The Potter family arrived at Shell Cottage on a Saturday afternoon during the second week of September. Harry put Lily Rose in a white bassinet with handles while Hermione slung the diaper bag over her shoulder. The rustic cottage sat in the dunes overlooking a sandy beach. It was a peaceful scene that had the dream-like quality of a painting. The glittering water and soft pastel light seemed to wash everything clean.

Dobby was buried among the waving seagrass. Hermione set a bouquet of vibrant sunflowers on his headstone. "Thank you, Dobby. We wouldn't be here today without your help," Harry said in a voice filled with emotion. Hermione slipped her hand in his and the two of them stood there for half a minute longer; listening to the lonely cry of gulls as they remembered Dobby's heroic rescue.

Once Harry and Hermione had composed themselves, they walked around to the front entrance. The invigorating sea breeze set off the windchimes near the opened door. Ron, Maggie, and Victoire were inside the living room. Hermione had always liked the simplicity of the cottage. The walls were white-washed and shells were set in the plaster to form designs.

Victoire ran over to greet them; peeking inside the bassinet at a sleeping Lily Rose. "She's so cute! Can I hold her when she wakes up?"

"Of course, dear," Hermione said, touching her silky blonde hair. "Your dress is very pretty."

She gave a little twirl and the pale blue skirt with small white flowers flared out. "Thank you. Maman got it for me at a Paris boutique."

Harry put the bassinet down and Victoire settled herself on the rug to watch over Lily Rose. Hermione sat beside Maggie on the couch. Ron's girlfriend had rich brown hair that reached the middle of her back, toffee-colored eyes, and a friendly heart-shaped face. She had been in Hufflepuff house; four years below the trio, who hadn't known her during their school years because of the age difference.

Harry and Ron went outside to set up a makeshift Quidditch pitch. Many current or ex-players would be attending the party.

Hermione was showing Maggie a photo album when Bill and Fleur came into the room. She kissed Hermione on each cheek and then crouched down to admire Lily Rose. "Ce une petite ange! Does she always sleep so soundly?"

"She does during the day, but she's a bit fussy at night. Harry is the only one who can get her back to sleep by reading a story."

"She is just like her maman," Fleur said with a smile as she sat down to look at the moving photographs. One of Hermione's favorite shots was of Fidella sitting on Harry's shoulder while he fed Lily Rose a bottle. The tawny owl was gazing down curiously as the baby girl reached out a chubby hand.

"Hermione, why don't you go into the kitchen and show mum the pictures?" Bill suggested when they reached the end of the album. "I know she'd love to see them."

A 3-tiered cake with pale pink frosting was sitting on the table. Clear sunlight shone through the glass roof while Mrs. Weasley used her wand to create white flourishes and flowers. The cake was a piece of art when Mrs. Weasley had finished. She turned around to see Hermione, who was instantly gathered into a motherly embrace.

Hermione noticed the writing on the cake when she sat down. One tier said: 'Welcome Lily Rose' and the other: 'Happy Birthday Hermione.' She would be turning 25 next week, but she hadn't realized that it was also her celebration.

"The cake is wonderful, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you."

"You're most welcome," she replied, patting Hermione's cheek. "You have a very pretty glow about you. Motherhood suits you, dear."

As a girl, Hermione hadn't been able to picture herself as a mother. Then she fell in love with Harry and everything had changed. Being a family with him was her greatest happiness.

Percy and his wife Audrey walked in a few minutes later. "I can't wait to experience all of this in January," she commented, looking at the baby photographs. Audrey was pregnant with twin girls. "Little Molly and Lucy can be playmates with Lily Rose."

Hermione smiled at the petite, curly-haired blonde. "Yes, that will be perfect."

More guests started to arrive over the next half-hour. George, Angelina, and little Fred, the Longbottoms, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, the Grangers, Professor McGonagall, Andromeda and Teddy, Dean Thomas, and Hagrid. Ginny and her fiancé Gareth arrived on their racing brooms, along with Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and Viktor Krum. But the most memorable entrance went to Charlie and Luna, who flew in on a motorbike.

Luna took off her helmet and her long braid fell over one shoulder. She was wearing a moss green dragon-hide jacket and tall brown riding boots. "That was so much fun," she said with a delighted expression. Charlie put his arm around her, hugging Luna to his side as they walked.

Weathered tables had been set up on the beach and everyone took a seat on long benches (except for Hagrid, who had his own sturdy chair). They enjoyed fish and chips, sparkling lemonade, and slices of strawberry-vanilla cake. Victoire sat beside Hermione and the sunlight brought out the Weasley freckles that were dusted across her cheeks and nose.

Luna fed Lily Rose a bottle when she woke. The baby's tiny fingers clasped onto her braid, but she only smiled serenely; murmuring softly to her goddaughter. Luna was a natural when it came to children.

After their meal, the guests lounged on patchwork blankets underneath purple gypsy tents. Teddy sat nearby, cradling a contented Lily Rose in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and the affection he had for his "little sister" made her smile. She lay back against the soft cushions. The sound of sweeping waves made Hermione feel drowsy and she felt her eyes closing almost instantly. She only stirred when Teddy snuggled next to her. When she opened her eyes, Harry was gazing at her over their godson's head. "Lily Rose is with your parents," he explained.

They draped their arms around Teddy and the three of them took a nap together. Victoire woke them a short time later because she wanted to play. It was a balmy afternoon and the kids took off their shoes to run through the water. Harry and Hermione walked along the shore hand-in-hand. The cold waves on their bare feet gave them energy, which Harry would need for the Quidditch match.

He was made captain along with Viktor Krum. The team lineups were:

.

Harry (seeker)

Ron (keeper)

George (beater)

Lee Jordan (beater)

Alicia Spinnet (chaser)

Ginny (chaser)

Angelina (chaser)

.

Viktor Krum (seeker)

Oliver Wood (keeper)

Bill (beater)

Charlie (beater)

Gareth Conway (chaser)

Katie Bell (chaser)

Dean Thomas (chaser)

.

The spectators moved blankets and chairs up to the dunes to have a better vantage point. Wards had been put up to prevent them from being seen by Muggles, although Shell Cottage was so secluded that it was unlikely anyone would be around.

Maggie was holding little Fred on her lap. His curly brown hair had a reddish cast in the sun. He pointed up gleefully at his mum and dad, who were waving to him from their broomsticks. Hermione got out her Omnioculars and began to adjust the settings.

 ***.*.***

"It's a beautiful day for Quidditch," Luna said dreamily into a commentator's megaphone. "That cloud up there looks like a dragon. Do you see it, Charlie?" He gave her a nod and a smile before taking off on his broom.

Harry shook Krum's hand and said, "I finally get to compete against you."

The Bulgarian grinned back. "Let's play our best, Harry."

McGonagall released the Snitch and Bludgers. The match began when she tossed up the Quaffle, which Ginny quickly snagged away from Gareth.

"And Ginny Weasley passes to Angelina Johnson-Weasley. But no, she dropped it when trying to avoid a Bludger from Bill Weasley. There are so many Weasleys that I'll just say their first names from now on."

Harry chuckled as he scanned the blue skies for the Snitch.

"Gareth Conway has scored on Ron. He's very nice and I think he makes a great couple with Ginny," she chatted casually. "I saw them on a cover of a Quidditch magazine recently and they looked like celebrities."

Harry agreed with her statement. Both of them had the kind of stunning good looks that made strangers do a double take. Gareth was very popular with female fans and his jersey sold more than any other player on Puddlemere United. It was easy to see why with his curly brown hair, turquoise eyes, and boyish dimples. Even little Victoire seemed to have a crush on him, which Teddy wasn't at all happy about.

"I'm very excited for their wedding in November. The ceremony will be held at a lovely Welsh castle."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Ginny Weasley has evened the score at 10," she said into Luna's megaphone.

Harry flew around, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair.

"And that was a good hit by Charlie, who just happens to be the sweetest boyfriend in the world," she added happily. Everyone laughed at this and Harry could see a fiery blush on Charlie's face.

The score remained close. Harry's team was leading 70-50 when he spotted a golden glimmer hovering above the water.

 ***.*.***

Hermione loved watching Harry play Quidditch. It brought back so many wonderful memories of school matches. Nothing was more thrilling than seeing Harry dive for the Snitch, which he now did, with Krum right at his side. Hermione's heart sped up nervously at the possibility that Harry could be hurt. The Snitch shot upwards and Harry was able to pull out of the dive to go after it. Although his broom accidentally knocked Krum into the sea as he did so. Harry abandoned the snitch to fish him out. Because it was a match between friends, the most important thing was to be safe and to have fun.

The bright sun emerged from the clouds, making it hard for everyone to see. Even the Omnioculars didn't help. It came as a surprise when Harry's broom suddenly plummeted towards the sand. He managed to snag the Snitch before tumbling onto the ground in a kind of somersault. Hermione ran down the dunes to make sure that he was alright. Harry was dirty, but unharmed. His glasses hadn't been so lucky though: they had fallen off and cracked. Hermione used "Oculus Reparo" to mend them. She brushed the sand from his hair and gave him a congratulatory kiss.

Harry was soon surrounded by cheering teammates. He grinned back at them; looking exactly like his schoolboy self.

"You beat an international Quidditch star to the Snitch," George said, giving him a thump on the back. "That gives you bragging rights!"

"Ah, well the sun helped," Harry replied sheepishly.

Ron slung an arm around his shoulders. "Don't be modest, mate. You would have got it earlier if you hadn't been so noble."

"But Harry wouldn't be Harry if he hadn't gone back to help Krum," Lee Jordan added.

That was true enough. Hermione loved his 'saving people thing.' Harry's sense of chivalry was a rare commodity.

Viktor came over to shake his hand. "Vell played, Harry. You deserved to vin." His Bulgarian accent was still as thick as ever.

All of the Quidditch players continued to flock around Harry. Hermione left them to celebrate together. Her father was holding a fussing Lily Rose when she returned to the dunes. Hermione held her daughter close, rubbing her back in a soothing way. She kissed her pink cheek. "You've been a very good girl today, sweetheart." Hermione sat down to feed her; draping a blanket over her shoulder for privacy. Maggie sat down to keep her company.

"I remember watching the Gryffindor matches," she commented. "I'll never forget the time when Harry got knocked out by a Bludger and Hufflepuff won 320-60."

"Oh god, that was because of McLaggen," Hermione groaned.

"And of course the 'Weasley is our King' song. Poor Ron. I felt so bad for him."

"Yes, that was rather horrible. Did you like Ron when we were in school?"

The breeze blew Maggie's long hair around her face. She had to gather it into a ponytail. "No. The way he strutted around in 6th year wasn't very attractive."

Hermione laughed. "No it wasn't."

"Ron was different when I met him though. More mature."

"He's changed a lot because of you. You're a good influence on him, Maggie."

"You think so?" she asked with a pretty smile.

Hermione nodded. "He's much kinder now." Lily Rose finished eating and when she removed the blanket, her daughter was already asleep.

The girls continued to chat until Harry and Ron walked up.

"Guess what, Maggie? Charlie says I can have a go on his motorbike!" Ron grinned. "Want to ride with me?"

"Absolutely," she replied. Ron held his hand out to help Maggie up.

Harry sat down on her vacated blanket and put his arm around Hermione. "I don't suppose you'd want a turn after them?"

"I would as a matter of fact."

Harry's green eyes widened. "Really? But I know how much you hate flying."

"It's not that I hate it. I just don't feel very safe. But I love watching you fly." Harry riding on his broom was synonymous to love. In the skies, Harry was happy and free. Hermione could feel his euphoria and it made her heart soar along with his. "The seat on the motorbike looks very sturdy and I know that you won't let anything bad happen."

Harry rubbed her back. "Of course not. I'll keep you safe."

"I know," she said with a smile. It had always been that way.

When Ron and Maggie returned twenty minutes later, Luna offered to watch Lily Rose. Hermione placed the slumbering baby in her godmother's arms. Charlie joined them on the blanket and Luna leaned her head against his broad shoulder. They looked like a happy family of three.

Harry got on the motorbike first and Hermione positioned herself on the seat behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist, feeling his abdominal muscles flex as he started the bike. There was a silencer on the motor and it glided peacefully into the air. The sun was setting; turning the water a fiery golden-orange.

"The last time we flew together like this was on Buckbeak," Harry said.

"I was so scared, I thought I'd slide off his back."

Hermione felt the vibration of his laugh. "Not likely. You were gripping me so tight. I can tell that you're relaxed now."

"I am. It's beautiful up here." Her body buzzed with exhilaration as the salty wind blew against her face.

"Yeah. I could get used to traveling this way."

Hermione smiled. She knew what Harry's next present would be.

* * *

 _Closing Note:_ _Special thanks to The Ghostly Minion, who reviewed "Shelves and Surprises" and asked me what Hermione associated with love because of Harry. My answer is: flying. Hope you like this Hermione-centric chapter!_

 _Lily Rose just had her 11th birthday and will be attending Hogwarts on September 1 of this year! And yes, I will be including that scene in a future chapter :D_


	4. A Wistful Autumn

_Intro Note: I would have loved to release this chapter around Halloween, but I didn't have the time to write it. So let's experience the holiday again for a 2nd time xD I tried to explore Harry's feelings in this one. Let me know how I did!_

* * *

\- 4 -

 **A Wistful Autumn**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

If it wasn't for the flying car, Harry and Hermione would have felt like ordinary muggles dropping their daughter off before going back to work. Lily Rose wouldn't be able to travel by Floo until she was at least a year old, although they both agreed that it was still too young. Their mode of family travel would remain by car until she could understand that there was nothing to be afraid of. Neither of them minded; London was only a short flight away after all. Even Crookshanks had come along for the ride.

Harry flew the invisible car to a small park near Mrs. Granger's bookshop. He slung the heaviest diaper bag over his shoulder and carried Lily Rose in her seat, while Hermione picked up Crookshanks. It wasn't October yet, but Pemberley Books was already decorated for Halloween. Orange twinkle lights lit up the windows and assorted pumpkins were part of the book display.

A cluster of bells jingled as Hermione's mother opened the door for them. It was pleasantly warm inside and the air smelled of freshly brewed coffee. The shop was modeled after an old library, with dark shelves, landscape paintings on red walls, well-worn carpets, and comfortable furniture that was perfect for curling up with a good novel.

They sat on the couch in front of the electric fireplace as Mrs. Granger went into the little café area to pour them cups of coffee. Crookshanks settled down on the rag rug, looking perfectly at home. "I think he intends to come here every day," Harry said with a chuckle.

"You're probably right," Hermione agreed. Crookshanks never liked to be parted from Lily Rose.

Mrs. Granger returned with mugs. "It's decaf. I know you're trying to limit your caffeine while nursing," she told her daughter.

"Thanks, mum. Is Amy working today?"

"Yes. She'll be here full-time from now on."

"That's good. I'm glad you'll have extra help."

Amy Winters arrived when they were finishing up their coffee. She was an energetic woman in her late 20's with an auburn pixie cut and trendy clothing. Amy hugged both of them before kneeling down in front of Lily Rose. "Hello, cupcake," she said, holding out her finger for the baby to grasp. "Look at your big green eyes! Just like your daddy's, huh?"

Hermione took her daughter out of the portable chair and nursed her for a few minutes. She was sleepy afterwards so they took Lily Rose into the back room, where Mrs. Granger had set up a crib. Both parents gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Be a good girl for your grandma," she said softly as she lowered her onto the soft mattress.

Harry draped the lavender blanket across her lap. "We'll see you at lunch, sweetheart."

Crookshanks sauntered in and resumed his post on the chair beside Lily Rose. But the half-Kneazle would not be the only guard. An Auror in his early 30's named Tristan Azuma entered the bookshop promptly at 8:30. He was introduced to Mrs. Granger and Amy, who had already been told about the magical community. Protective enchantments had been placed around the bookshop to alert them of anyone entering who was carrying a wand. No one would be allowed to Apparate inside either. While the wizarding world had been quiet lately, dark wizards still existed who hated what Harry stood for. The Potters were taking every necessary precaution to ensure the safety of their daughter.

Harry clapped the tall man on the back. "Tristan, thank you for doing this. Me and Hermione really appreciate it."

"It's my honor, Harry," he said with a genuine smile that reached his gray eyes.

"I hope you won't be too bored. I know you're used to traveling for assignments."

A strand of sleek black hair had escaped Tristan's short ponytail and he tucked it behind his ear. "I won't be bored. I've had more than enough excitement abroad to be honest. Something slower is exactly what I need. Plus I'll finally be able to work on my crime novel."

Amy seemed interested in his comment and began asking him questions about it. She even offered to help Tristan with research. Hermione knew for a fact that Amy didn't read crime fiction (literary was her favorite genre). No, her interest was surely of a more personal nature.

"Is Tristan single?" Hermione asked when they were outside.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

"Because Amy likes him."

"Does she? I didn't notice. I wonder if Tristan did…"

"Probably not, she was pretty subtle. Do you think he'd go for a muggle girl?"

"Absolutely," Harry replied. "His father is a muggle and I know he's close with the non-magical side of his extended family."

"I'm glad to hear it." Pure blood mania in the UK had died out somewhat since the fall of Voldemort, although prejudice would never be wiped out completely.

Harry slung his arm around her shoulder as they headed back to the car. "Are you going to play matchmaker then?"

"Not exactly." She smiled. "But I wouldn't mind giving them a nudge if they need it."

 ***.*.***

Hermione walked into the noisy Auror office to pick up Harry for lunch at 1. She was greeted warmly as she made her way through the room. Harry was sitting at his cubicle, reading through a pile of mail. She pulled up a chair and he turned to her for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Almost finished, love. Just a minute longer."

She spotted some new family photographs pinned up on the wall. Hermione had put a few framed ones in her own office. Harry tossed down the last letter, sighed, and ran a hand through his untidy black hair.

"I had a lot of messages to weed through as well," she added reassuringly.

"It feels like we were gone longer than a month. I was zoning out during a briefing earlier."

"I know what you mean. I kept worrying about Lily Rose… I hope she didn't go into a crying fit. You're usually the only one who can calm her down."

"I was thinking about a way around that. What if I record my voice reading a book? I know I won't actually be there, but I thought it might work if she could hear me at least."

"That's brilliant, Harry! We'll have to get a tape recorder on our way home today."

He stood up to take off his ministry robes. Harry was wearing black trousers with a button-down shirt. Hermione had on a tailored pant suit. Both of them would easily pass for muggle professionals on the street.

To their relief, Mrs. Granger told them that Lily Rose had a good morning. She gave a little smile when Hermione picked her up to say hello. Harry took their daughter next, talking to her as he walked around the shop. Hermione went into the bathroom to use the breast pump. She wanted Harry to feed her a bottle instead.

They went to their favorite Italian café for lunch. It was an unseasonably warm day and they chose to sit outside. Hermione glanced over at the now occupied table where she had first broached the subject of dating. She could still recall that day in vivid detail.

 _August 1999_

 _They were eating gelato under an umbrella when Hermione worked up enough courage to ask the question that had been on her mind for months._

 _"Harry, have you ever wondered what it would be like if we dated each other?"_

 _He was so surprised that he dropped his cone on the ground. Harry bent over to pick it up and Hermione felt her cheeks burn. "Forget I said anything," she added hurriedly. "I've obviously shocked you."_

 _Harry's face was red when he sat back up. "Of course I'm not going to forget it."_

 _"I'm sorry… have I ruined everything?" Hermione chewed on her lip worriedly. "The last thing I want is for things to be awkward between us."_

 _He smiled then and she felt a surge of hope within her racing heart._

 _"It's fine, Hermione. You surprised me is all." He took in a deep breath. "I have thought about us quite a lot. I just didn't know how to bring it up."_

 _She returned his smile. "Really?"_

 _He reached across the table to take her free hand. "Yes."_

 _Hermione had always loved Harry, but her once platonic feelings had gradually transformed into romantic ones. The particular moment when realization struck was during a lunch break at the ministry. They were walking arm-in-arm down Diagon Alley. Harry had been laughing about something, and when he turned to her, she nearly leaned in to kiss him. And just like that, she was in love with her best friend._

 _A few days after her dating suggestion, Hermione kissed Harry in a secluded corner of Flourish & Blotts. The electricity between them had been so intense that they started snogging on an oversized armchair. All sense of time and place was rendered meaningless. The only thing that brought them back to reality was a customer clearing their throat. They sprang apart; faces blazing as they scrambled up from the chair, straightening their disheveled ministry robes. The older wizard seemed to find all of it very amusing._

Hermione smiled as she remembered the memory.

"What are you thinking of?" Harry asked curiously.

And when she told him, he grinned back at her. Harry glanced down at his watch. "There's not enough time to go there today, but we could tomorrow." His emerald eyes glittered playfully. "Shall we find that armchair again, Mrs. Potter?"

She laughed. "I'd love to."

 ***.*.***

The Potters went to a harvest festival at a nearby farm during the second week of October. It was a cool autumn day with cheerful sunshine that lit up the vibrant leaves on the trees. They chose not to bring the stroller because the bumpy ground would be too uncomfortable for Lily Rose. Harry strapped on a baby carrier instead to keep her close against his chest.

Hermione gathered up some fallen apples from the ground. "We should make a pie when we get home," she said, placing the rosy fruit in the woven basket.

There was a band playing instrumental folk music. They sat on hay bales to listen while enjoying warm cinnamon rolls and cider. Hermione fed Lily Rose a bottle. She remained awake afterwards, trying to take in all of the sights and sounds. Her vision wasn't very good at two months old, but she liked looking at objects close up. They got her a little toy bunny that was made from colorful patchwork fabric.

"Her outfit is so adorable," the craft seller praised, reaching out to touch the moss green hat with a point on the end. "Did you make it?"

"Yes, I knitted the hat and matching mittens, but the dress was made by a friend." Mrs. Weasley sent the orange jumper last week. The fleece-lined denim jacket, cream-colored leggings, and tiny black boots were purchased at a London boutique.

She chatted a bit longer with the friendly woman before they went into the field to choose their pumpkins. It got chillier after that and they decided to head home.

The climbing vines on their stone cottage were beginning to turn a pretty burgundy color. When they added some pumpkins to the front steps and hung a wreath on their blue door, the autumnal decorations were complete.

Hermione took off Lily Rose's outerwear, smoothing down her ruffled curls. Her hair had been nearly black at birth, but it was a shade or two lighter now. She was put into her bouncy chair on the kitchen table while Harry and Hermione quickly prepared the apple pie using magic. Once it was in the oven, they sat down to play with their daughter. Lily Rose smiled a few times and even tried to laugh.

When the pie finished baking, everyone went into the living room. The warmth of the fire made them feel drowsy. Crookshanks curled up on a floor pillow beside Lily Rose, who drifted off in her chair. Harry and Hermione snuggled together on the couch. It was a blissful Saturday afternoon for the Potter family.

 ***.*.***

The pumpkins were carved on Halloween using those handy muggle kits. Harry chose an owl stencil and Hermione a cat. Lily Rose was fascinated when she saw them illuminated with candles. Two packages arrived over the course of the day. Mrs. Weasley sent homemade pumpkin pasties and Hagrid ordered a box of sweets from Honeydukes.

Fidella tapped at the window and was let in out of the cold. She sat on the back of a chair, preening her wet feathers. Harry fed her a handful of treats and she hooted her thanks, nuzzling against his hand.

The howling wind later that evening frightened Lily Rose. Hermione added lavender baby wash to her bath, which helped to soothe her. She was then bundled in a cozy fleece romper with hedgehogs printed on it. The nursery had been decorated for Halloween: jack-o-lanterns floated near the ceiling and silk bats were suspended from the mobile.

After Hermione fed her, Harry read his daughter a story. Lily Rose's green eyes began to close, but he continued to speak softly. She was asleep by the time he finished reading. Harry's heart was filled with love as he gazed down at her. He knew that if she was ever in danger, he would sacrifice his life to protect hers; just as his parents had done for him. He kissed her flushed cheek, feeling his throat tighten with emotion. Harry and Hermione stood at her crib, watching the rise and fall of her little chest as she slumbered. When their gazes met, he could see the same tears sparkling in her brown eyes. They walked out of the nursery with their arms around each other.

Harry was on edge as they descended the stairs. Their cottage had powerful wards, but the lingering fear of that Halloween Eve remained like the scar on his forehead. Harry paused at the front door, trying to think if there was another spell he could cast as an extra precaution.

Hermione slipped her hand inside his. "We're safe, Harry." She understood what was going through his mind without his even having to say. "Come on," she said, leading him into the living room.

She switched on the wireless and turned the dial until she found a slow song. They were smiling again as they danced together. Harry held Hermione close, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. He had wanted to kiss her all those years ago in the tent, but there was no need to hold back now.

"Tonight I'll read to you," she said after the song ended.

Harry summoned the cushions from the couch and they settled in front of the fire. Hermione leaned against his shoulder as she began _**'Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell,'**_ a new release that Mrs. Granger had given to her.

Sitting like that made him remember the night when they had huddled together during a sleet storm. Harry sat on the floor beside a shivering Hermione; wrapping blankets around their shoulders, and tucking the bedding over their legs. They had fallen asleep with fingers intertwined. It was one of Harry's only shining memories from the Horcrux hunt.

During cold nights afterwards, he kept that moment in his mind… wishing desperately that he could hold Hermione again. But he never tried to, and Harry talked himself into believing that his loneliness was to blame for thinking of her that way. Of course it had been a lie: one he only admitted when she was single. The happiness and relief Harry felt on hearing about her breakup with Ron made him realize that his feelings ran much deeper than friendship.

Hermione put the book down a short time later, took his glasses off, and pulled him into a passionate embrace. They stretched out on the cushions, clinging to each other. Harry's leaden pit of anxiety began to dissolve under Hermione's lips. The fears from the past were banished for the time being.

* * *

 _Closing Note:_ _As promised, I included some flashbacks to explain when they developed feelings for each other xD The sleet storm was mentioned in the Godric's Hollow chapter. After that, Hermione and Harry seemed more friendly with each other. So I decided to read between the lines and create a moment for them that might account for this ;) I listened to Harmony fanmixes on 8tracks that put me in the right frame of mind for the closing scene._


	5. Love Actually

_Opening note_ _: Happy Harmony month! It's that time of year again when we can reflect on this beautiful ship and know we were right xD Title of this chapter comes from the movie of the same name. The airport reunions in the opening scene gets me every time. "If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling you'll find that love actually is all around." So true. -Hugs- enjoy!_

* * *

\- 5 -

 **Love Actually**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Teddy arrived a few days before Christmas to spend a week with the Potters. Lily Rose smiled when he kissed her chubby cheek and said hello. He kept her entertained by putting on a puppet show while the adults prepared dinner.

"He's very imaginative, isn't he?" Harry asked. "Bet he'd be good at acting in plays."

"Yes, you're right. It's too bad that Andromeda is home-schooling him. He's such a social boy. I think he'd really enjoy being in a classroom with other children."

"I know, but she's worried about him morphing, which is understandable. Maybe he can once he gets his ability under control."

"But that might not be for years! And meanwhile, Teddy is missing out on having fun. If only there was an extracurricular club for young witches and wizards…"

"Why not organize one then?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Do you think I could?"

"Of course. You're the one who came up with Dumbledore's Army after all. There's no one better for it than you." She beamed at him. Harry loved it when she got enthusiastic about a cause. "I'll help you too, but you're in charge of the brainstorming."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Harry."

They heard their daughter's squeaky little laugh. Teddy was using the cat puppet to tickle her belly. He continued being a good brother by feeding her a bottle later on. Lily Rose clutched at the sleeve of his flannel shirt, gazing up at him while she ate. It was so sweet that Hermione summoned her camera to document it.

Teddy took a bubble bath after dinner. He emerged wearing pajamas patterned in brooms and snitches. Hermione cast a drying spell on his black hair. "You even managed to replicate Harry's cowlicks," she said, trying to tame it with a brush. "So how is your reading coming along?"

"Loads better! I'll read a book to Lily Rose and show you."

Everyone piled onto the big four-poster bed for story time. Even Crookshanks joined them. Teddy was sitting in the middle with Lily Rose on his lap. He had chosen the picture book _**'Owl Babies'**_ by Martin Waddell and Patrick Benson. Teddy read it quite smoothly, only asking about a word occasionally. Harry and Hermione were very impressed and told him so.

He grinned. "Thanks! I wanted to try extra hard since you like books so much. And in a couple more years, maybe I can start reading from your library if I get good enough at it. I promise not to bend the pages or get food on them or anything."

Hermione kissed the top of his head. "I know you wouldn't. Keep practicing and I'll be happy to loan them."

Lily Rose patted the cover of the book. "She wants you to read it again," Harry explained. So Teddy did. She started rubbing her eyes a few minutes later.

"Sleepy time now," Hermione announced. "Everyone say goodnight."

"G'night, Lilybud."

Harry gave her a kiss on the brow. "Sweet dreams, pumpkin."

While Hermione took Lily Rose into the nursery, Teddy asked Harry to tell him about the Hungarian Horntail. It was one of his favorite tales that he never got tired of hearing.

"I can't wait to fly," Teddy declared afterwards. "Granma won't let me have a broom though. Will you talk her into it? I really want one for my birthday as I'll be seven."

Harry agreed to try, but he had already received permission to get him one for Christmas. It was wrapped and hidden underneath the very bed they were lounging on.

The subject then turned to memorable Quidditch matches. "I had to fly during an awful storm in 3rd year. Do you know what Dementors are?"

Teddy nodded. "They're terrible things that make you sad and suck out your soul."

"Right. They used to guard Azkaban and when a prisoner escaped, the Dementors came to Hogwarts to look for him. Loads of them showed up during the match and I fell off my broom. Your dad taught me the Patronus charm after that. Knowing how to cast it saved my life and Hermione's."

Teddy smiled proudly when he heard this. "I'm glad because then I wouldn't have godparents either and I'd be really lonely."

Harry hugged Teddy to his side; throat too tight to speak. He soon regained his composure. To lighten the mood, he told Teddy how he nearly swallowed the snitch during his first Quidditch match.

Hermione opened the bedroom door a short time later. She climbed under the covers and said, "I brought a book you might like." It was _**'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'**_ by Roald Dahl. Teddy snuggled next to her while she read to him. He was enjoying it very much, but Hermione noticed that he was fighting to stay awake after about thirty minutes.

She set the book down on the bedside table. "We'll read more tomorrow. Close your eyes, sweetheart." Teddy fell asleep almost instantly; dark hair turning to sandy blond.

Harry told Hermione in hushed tones about the Lupin conversation. "I never fully realized it at the time… how we owe our lives to him."

"Neither did I. I suppose it's something that can only be seen in retrospect."

"I want to protect Teddy the way Professor Lupin protected me. I want us to give him all the love and guidance that he can't."

Hermione reached across their godson to take his hand. "We are, Harry. And we always will."

 ***.*.***

The Potter family took a trip into town on the following day. While they were picking out their Christmas tree, Teddy heard a Muggle boy mention gingerbread houses. "Can we make one too?" he asked eagerly.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied. "I haven't done that in ages!"

After tying the evergreen tree on top of the mini-cooper, Harry drove over to the market for baking supplies. Then they stopped by a sweets shop to pick out candy. A lady was handing out free fudge samples. Harry and Teddy flocked over immediately to try them out. Their identical expressions of bliss made the woman say: "You're just like your Papa, aren't you?"

Teddy grinned. "Yup, I am!"

They left the shop with a cherry red bag filled to the brim. Lily Rose was shaking a plastic rattle that looked like a rainbow swirl lollipop; pausing every now and then to chew on it. She was putting everything in her mouth now.

Teddy held Harry's gloved hand as they walked down main street. "Even though I have my own face today, she still said I'm like you."

"Well you two are peas in a pod after all. It doesn't matter if you look like each other or not. Everyone sees the similarity." Hermione's words made the little boy glow with happiness.

"There's something I've been wondering," Teddy said once they were inside the car. "I know I had parents, but to me you're my mum and dad. So can I call you that instead of your names?"

They were very touched by his request. "Course you can, sweetie."

He tried out the new titles while they were putting together the gingerbread house: "Thank you, mum" and "Here you go, dad." It made them smile to hear it.

Teddy's favorite part was sticking on the gumdrops for bricks, while Harry enjoyed slathering white frosting on the peaked roof, letting it drip down the overhang to create icicles. They made cookie cutouts with the leftover gingerbread.

Father and son stuffed themselves on sweets; passing out on the couch when their sugar buzz had worn off. Tree-trimming was after dinner. Harry sang bits of "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" as he wrapped greenery up the banisters.

Teddy was thrilled when Hermione handed him his new turquoise stocking with his name embroidered on the cuff. "I love you, mum," he said, giving her an affectionate hug.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Teddy."

Lily Rose adored her new nursery decorations. She kept trying to catch the big snowflake illusions that were drifting down from the pearly ceiling. There was a pink tree in the corner and blue twinkle lights around the windows. Andromeda sent a gorgeous ice palace fairy house with delicate spires. They put a color changing bulb inside and the baby girl watched in fascination; letting out little noises of excitement.

Teddy read a few Christmas stories to Lily Rose. Harry stayed back to feed her a bottle while Hermione and Teddy went into the other room. They got more than halfway through **'** _ **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'**_ until Hermione's yawns halted their progress. Teddy, on the other hand, was wide awake. He was too excited about opening gifts tomorrow. Harry brought Lily Rose's plant into the guest room to help him relax. And sure enough, he had drifted off within ten minutes.

Harry and Hermione prepared the stockings and presents before turning in for the night. They nestled under their puffy duvet, wrapping themselves up in each other.

 ***.*.***

The Grangers arrived by Floo on Christmas morning to share in the gift-opening experience. The children naturally received the most packages. Teddy's hair turned magenta when he saw his broom. He launched himself at Harry. "I love you, dad! Thank you so much!"

Harry smiled, patting him on the back. "You're welcome. I love you too, Ted."

He was still grinning when he pulled away. "So granma said I could have it then?"

"Yeah, but it took some convincing. I got the safest children's broom out there. It only goes eight feet above the ground and 64 kilometers per hour to start with. Your grandmother can increase the height and speed later on."

They dressed warmly and went into the snowy garden for Teddy's flying lesson. Harry spotted the motorbike parked in front of the shed. He removed the sparkly red bow from the seat and sat down; feeling the same kind of giddiness as he had when holding his Nimbus 2000 for the first time.

But trying it out would have to wait. It was Teddy's turn to experience the rush of being airborne now. He only had to say "Up!" once before the broom hovered into the air for him to mount. Teddy was a natural at flying, just as Harry had been during his 1st year at Hogwarts.

When Hermione joined him outside, Harry gave her a thank you kiss. She tasted of coffee and peppermint. "I love the motorbike. Let's take it for a ride this evening."

The couple didn't pull away until Teddy called out: "Mum, dad, look!" And when they glanced up, Fidella was gliding alongside him. Harry got on his old broom and Hermione took plenty pictures from down below.

She went inside ten minutes later to prepare things for Andromeda's arrival. After the quick tidying spells, Hermione put Lily Rose in a green velvet dress and fuzzy white cardigan. Crookshanks allowed her to tie a red tartan ribbon with a jingle bell around his neck. She selected a blue shift dress to go with her new sapphire and diamond pendant Harry had given her. Lily Rose couldn't resist the sparkle and tried to grab it when she was carrying her downstairs.

"No, pumpkin, be gentle. Let's not break daddy's beautiful gift on the very first day." Her daughter's lip quivered at the reprimand and Hermione kissed her forehead to comfort her. "Shh, it's alright sweetheart. We'll get one of your own lovely toys instead. How about Uncle Charlie's baby dragons?" Lily Rose liked those a lot because they squeaked when she pressed them.

Hermione set her on a soft blanket in the living room.

"We'll play with her, honey," said Elizabeth, joining her on the floor. "I know you have to get dinner started."

"Thanks, mum."

When Andromeda arrived an hour later, Teddy was eager to show off his broom. Hermione transfigured the wheels on Lily Rose's pram into sled runners so they could push her over the snow. Harry did the snaps on their daughter's purple cat ear hood before bundling her into a mint-green puffer coat. Teddy kept flying over his sister, waving and calling out. Her squeals of delight were adorable.

 ***.*.***

Hermione's parents came over on New Year's Eve to watch Lily Rose overnight. The Potters had been invited to the Conway country estate in Wales for a party. Gareth's parents were not purebloods, but wealthy Muggles.

"Harry, can you zip me up?" his wife asked. She was standing in front of the opened wardrobe, wearing a crimson chiffon dress with a lace neckline and sleeves. Once she was zipped, Hermione surveyed herself critically in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, love," Harry said, slipping his arms around her hourglass waist. She was still self-conscious about her curvier figure. He had no idea why when she was so beautiful.

The crease between her brows relaxed. "Really?"

"Yes, you're a knockout." Harry brushed his lips against the side of her neck and she leaned against him with a sigh. He turned her around to kiss her properly.

Hermione broke away after a minute. "Harry, we have to be there in twenty minutes," she said breathlessly. "We don't have time right now."

He twirled one of her face-framing curls around his finger. "Later tonight?"

She returned his smile. "Yes."

Hermione held out his black dinner jacket. Harry noticed ginger fur clinging to the fabric after putting it on. He removed it with a wave of his wand only to have the fluffy cat wind himself around his legs, transferring clumps of fur onto his trousers. "Oh come on, Crookshanks!"

She laughed. "Don't even bother until we leave the house." Hermione took a seat at the vanity and Harry watched as she created smoky-eyes in minutes. She applied a coat of black mascara, setting off her big brown eyes. The rest of her makeup was more natural: peachy blush and a pink lip stain.

Hermione found her sparkly silver heels and brought over Harry's black oxfords. They sat beside each other on the upholstered bench at the end of the bed. "Are you excited?" he asked while tying one of his laces.

"I am. We're always rushing about so it will be nice to slow down for a night."

"I know. It's been a while since we've done anything on our own."

"But suppose we don't know how to relax anymore?"

"Not possible." He held out his hand to help her up. "Absolutely no thinking or worrying, only fun."

"Okay," she agreed.

They crept quietly down the stairs, going into the living room to say goodbye to the Grangers. Elizabeth kissed their cheeks. "Enjoy your night off."

"See you tomorrow afternoon," Robert added.

Hermione put on her long, royal blue coat as Harry opened the front door. They walked hand-in-hand across the lawn. After passing the ward boundary, Hermione concentrated on their location. Harry closed his eyes during their quick journey by Apparition. When he opened them again, they were standing in front of an inviting manor house. Torches lined the drive and cheerful candles flickered in each window.

"How pretty!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked over the crunching gravel.

Harry used the large brass knocker. The heavy oak door was opened by an elderly butler. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he greeted with a pleasant smile. A towering Christmas Tree welcomed them inside the entranceway. The butler took Hermione's coat and then led them across the black and white marble tiles, down a carpeted hall, and into the ballroom. A sea of golden balloons floated up to the lofty ceiling. The wall sconces softened the lighting and a wood fire filled the space with warmth.

A gramophone was playing music from the 1920s or 30s while a couple danced. Harry didn't recognize them, but he spotted Neville and Hannah with Ron and Maggie at a table. Their friends waved them over.

"What a place, huh?" Ron said. "Can't believe my little sister will live here someday."

"Did you see the library, Hermione?" Maggie asked.

"Not yet."

"Oh you have to, you'll love it."

They asked about everyone's Christmases. The Weasleys had their usual meet up at the Burrow. Ron showed them pictures of Percy's twin girls, Lucy and Molly, who arrived three weeks early. They were tiny and cute, with matching pink hats and blankets.

The Longbottoms spent their holiday at Hogwarts.

"How is the infirmary, Hannah?" asked Hermione. She had only started as the new school nurse in September.

"Good so far. Nothing too challenging, although I did have to treat some nasty Quidditch injuries."

"It's great being able to stop by the hospital wing during breaks," Neville commented, pouring himself a glass of bubbly champagne.

Maggie turned to her fellow Hufflepuff. "Do you have your own apartments together?"

"Yes, some spacious ones overlooking the lake," Hannah replied.

"But we're planning on buying a cottage this summer," added Neville. "I want to have my own garden."

They continued to chat until Ginny came over to say hello. She sat down to catch up with them. "It's a shame that Luna couldn't make it."

Ron finished off a mince pie. "Where is she this time?"

"In Switzerland with Charlie," his sister replied.

He reached for another pie. "Hmm, things are getting awfully serious between them."

Ginny took a sip of her aqua cocktail. "Yeah, well I'm glad. I want Luna to be my sister-in-law someday."

"Speaking of that, how is Fleur's pregnancy coming along?" Hermione asked. "I hope she isn't having terrible morning sickness anymore."

"No, she's alright now."

Bill and Fleur were expecting their first son in May.

"Weird that everyone's having babies within a year of each other," Ron pointed out.

Harry chuckled. "It's not like we planned it that way."

"Fleur did," Ginny broke in. "She wanted another baby after seeing Lily Rose."

Ron made a joke about Ginny being the next one to pop out a kid in nine months. "No, I won't," she insisted. "Gareth and I are going to wait at least four years before starting a family. We want to focus on our Quidditch careers right now."

"We feel the same way," agreed Hannah. "There's plenty of time for kids later on."

They talked until dinner was served. Harry and Hermione found themselves unwinding easily with cocktails, dancing, and good conversation with old friends and new.

At five to midnight, everyone put on their coats and headed out to the veranda. It was time for the fireworks show courtesy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione leaned on the stone railing overlooking the sparkling, frost-covered garden. Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind, providing extra warmth.

The show began with two red dragons circling each other in the sky. They dove towards the ground, breathing sparks of blue flames. Colorful hippogriffs, owls, and winged horses had their time in the spotlight before bursting into showers of shooting stars. The finale was a golden dragon darting through pink hoops that transformed into blooming flowers. Everyone clapped and cheered once it ended.

Hermione slipped her arm through Harry's as they walked back inside. "Let's check out the library now," she whispered

He laughed. "I knew you would suggest something like that. Alright, lead the way."

Harry was feeling a little tipsy, so he plopped down on the couch by the window to take a nap. Hermione covered him with her coat. "Thanks," he murmured, closing his eyes.

 ***.*.***

Hermione switched on a few table lamps and found the shelf dedicated to magical books. Mr. Conway had started collecting them after Gareth received his Hogwarts letter. She scanned the volumes, running her pointer finger along the leather and cloth spines. The title was worn off on a small plum-colored copy. She pulled it from the shelf to see faded Runic symbols on the front. Most of the book was written in the old Norse alphabet. Hermione had enjoyed Ancient Runes, but she didn't have enough patience to translate the text right now. She put it back and kept searching. A slim book called _'Magical Herb Gardens for Practical Use'_ caught her eye.

She headed for the Victorian loveseat near the fireplace. Hermione slipped off her heels, stretched out on the velvet cushions, and burrowed her cold feet underneath a squashy pillow. She opened the pale green cover. Their garden was in a rather sad state due to limited free time, but the plants listed inside didn't require that much maintenance. Hermione felt motivated after hearing Neville talk about his future garden. _*And having common potion ingredients in my yard makes more sense than always buying them at the apothecary where the prices are inflated…*_

She finished the book in about an hour. With a yawn, Hermione walked over to the couch near the window. The moonlight was shining on Harry's peaceful face. She kneeled down, brushing his fringe aside to place a kiss on his lightning bolt scar. "Harry, let's go up to bed now." He smiled softly, but didn't wake. "Come on, darling." She traced his jaw. He had shaved that morning, but his stubble was beginning to grow, and it was rough underneath her fingertips. "Are you that drunk?"

He gave a low laugh. "No. I just wanted to lay here." Harry's eyes looked vulnerable without his glasses. "Another kiss?" he asked, giving her the little smile that went straight to her heart.

Harry cupped the nape of her neck as she kissed his lips. It was sensual and lingering, with a silent promise of more. That got him up right enough. They gathered their belongings, turned off the lamps, and used Lumos to light their way through the dim manor house. He put his arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs. It was very quiet, just as Hogwarts had been whenever they sneaked around under his invisibility cloak.

"I feel like a kid breaking curfew." Harry's breath tickled her ear as he whispered: "Only it's better this time 'round because we get to share a room."

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle, but didn't quite manage it. Feeling like playful teenagers again was intoxicating.

* * *

 _Closing note: Just a little romantic moment at the end in honor of Valentine's Day ;) I talk more about this chapter on my live journal. There's a link for the Owl Babies animation and I included some pics that inspired me. Until next time!_


	6. Bright Futures

_Opening note_ _: Today is Fred and George's birthday and I thought I'd celebrate with a springtime chapter xD Lots of nostalgia in this one, hope you like it!_

* * *

\- 6 -

 **Bright Futures**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry and Hermione spent their weekends in January at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The house needed a complete overhaul before it could be the headquarters for the young witches and wizards club. One of the first things they did was work on getting Mrs. Black's portrait down. Hermione cast a Silencio charm on her so they wouldn't have to listen to her obscenities.

"Why didn't anyone think to shut her up before?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I don't know… guess everyone was too preoccupied, or maybe they didn't think it would work on paintings?" She plopped down on the floor to start going through her stack of books. "I can't believe such a foul woman gave birth to Sirius. Come to that, it's insane she was even a mother to begin with."

"Tell me about it," he replied, reaching for a book.

They flipped through the volumes, trying to find spells that would destroy or remove the painting. Husband and wife were working at it for nearly an hour when a disintegration spell made it crumble off the wall.

Harry gave a whoop of delight. "Good one, Hermione!"

She grinned at him and waved her wand again to sweep up the pile of dust. They used the same spell to get rid of the Black Family tapestry.

"I wonder if the magic weakened with Kreacher's death?" Hermione mused. "Because they probably tried this spell before. I mean nothing would work to get them off the walls. It was terribly frustrating for everyone."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Harry agreed. Kreacher had passed away when he was nineteen. "Speaking of house elves, we'll have to hire one part-time to keep this place tidy for the children."

Thanks to Hermione's efforts at the ministry, a law was passed granting elves wages, holidays, and the freedom to choose their own employers. The days of being born into servitude were over and the Elf Labor Union protected them from mistreatment.

"You're right. We can go down to the agency on our lunch break next week to place an ad. Let's get started on these walls now."

They used self-painting rollers, which spared them time and sore necks. The dim hallway was soon a welcoming yellow. Scarlet paint covered the front door and the serpent knocker was replaced with a golden lion.

"Mrs. Black must be rolling in her grave right about now," Hermione said as they stood outside to admire the Gryffindor colors.

Harry chuckled. "And Sirius is probably laughing hysterically over it. I should have cleaned this place up ages ago."

"It's alright that you didn't. I know how painful it was for you."

Harry had briefly lived at Grimmauld Place after the Battle of Hogwarts, but the gloomy house only reminded him of lost friends. He moved into a sunny two-bedroom flat with Ron a few months later.

"Are you okay being back here again?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I'm just glad this house can be put to a good use." Harry smiled. "Happy memories will be created here instead of sad ones."

Hermione touched the side of his face and he leaned down to kiss her. They held each other out on the walkway before going back inside to continue working.

 ***.*.***

Ron stopped by at the end of January to take a tour of the new and improved Grimmauld Place. "I don't even recognize it anymore!" he said in amazement.

All of the downstairs rooms were painted in cheerful pastel colors and the high ceilings were enchanted to resemble blue skies. There were plenty of cozy seating areas among the sturdy worktables and chairs.

They had lunch in the basement kitchen. Faux windows like the ones at the ministry provided some much needed sunlight.

Ron took a bite of his sandwich. "How many kids have signed up so far?"

"Fifteen, but we haven't put an article in The Daily Prophet yet," Harry replied.

"Teddy and Victoire are so excited," Hermione said, pouring butterbeer into frosty mugs.

"I bet they are. Shame we didn't have something like this when I was a kid. I was always stuck at home, doing chores or learning sums, and Mum wasn't a very patient teacher come to that. Bill taught me how to read because she kept losing her temper."

"That still sounds loads better than getting tormented by Dudley and his cronies." Harry kept his tone light, but Hermione knew it still bothered him. She rubbed his leg and he gave her a little smile.

"What about you, Er-my-knee," Ron said through a mouthful of food. "What was your school like?"

"Alright I suppose. They had clubs, but I was more keen on reading than socializing back then."

Ron snorted. "Aren't you still that way?"

She heaved a sigh. "No, Ronald, I like being around friends. I didn't really have any in primary school."

Harry reached for her hand underneath the table. "That makes two of us. Thank god for Hogwarts, huh?"

She smiled. "Yes."

Their lives had changed drastically after getting their letters. That's something Ron could never understand since he was born into the magical world. Her and Harry knew what loneliness was… had grown up being outsiders because they were "strange." Hermione was thankful that Lily Rose would never know that feeling. The Potters wanted their kids to have the happy childhood they didn't get, and they would do everything possible to make that happen.

 ***.*.***

 **PROGRAM FOR PRE-HOGWARTS CHILDREN**

 **GAINS INTEREST IN THE COMMUNITY**

 _By Katie Bell_

Hermione Granger-Potter of the Department of Magical Law and Harry Potter of the Auror Department have organized an extracurricular club for young witches and wizards between the ages of four and eleven. Magical Children For Creativity (M.C.F.C for short) will meet twice a month on Saturdays beginning in March. The club will offer curriculums in art, photography, reading and writing, theater, gardening, and baking.

"Most magical children are home-schooled, which doesn't allow them many opportunities to form early friendships," Hermione Granger-Potter said at a London bakery. "Giving kids the opportunity to develop creative hobbies will really enrich their lives. I also believe the club will foster acceptance for the next generation. These children haven't been sorted yet so there's no divisions or rivalry standing in the way."

When asked to clarify whether or not she was against the housing system, she replied: "No, houses are a tradition that I wouldn't want to see go away, but it would be nice for kids to make friends before going off to school. That way they'll have connections to other houses. Being more open-minded is so important for the future of our world."

Harry Potter, hero of the Battle of Hogwarts, added: "It's our responsibly as parents to raise our children without prejudice. We can't allow another civil war to tear us apart."

If you are interested in signing your child up for the program, please address your owl post to: Hermione Granger-Potter, Department of Magical Law, Ministry of Magic. Enrollment ends on 28 February, 2005.

 **/**

"That press release should do the trick," Harry said after Hermione finished reading the article aloud on Sunday morning.

"I hope so," she replied, watching as he fed Lily Rose a spoonful of porridge.

"It definitely will," Teddy commented. "We'll get loads of kids now!"

Hermione smiled across at him. Andromeda had agreed to let Teddy spend weekends with them and she loved these family breakfasts they had together.

"So we have all the teachers squared away, right?" asked Harry. "Tristan for writing, his sister Nimue for baking and gardening, Dennis Creevey for photography…"

"Amy Winters for theater," Hermione finished, "and Luna said she can commit to art once a month if Dean takes the other day."

He nodded. "Good. At least we have things determined until summer."

While Harry was distracted, Lily Rose put her hand in the porridge bowl and smeared it in her hair. She grinned at them, looking so pleased with herself that Hermione didn't clean her up right away.

"I wonder if any pureblood families will enroll their kids," she said to Harry when Teddy was in the other room.

"It would certainly be a start in the right direction."

She chewed on her lip anxiously. "I really want this to work."

Harry stood behind her, massaging her tense shoulders. "I know, love, and it will. Even if pureblood kids don't go at first, what we're doing will make a difference in the long run."

Hermione felt herself relaxing. "You're right. I'm just needlessly worrying again." Crookshanks jumped onto her lap and she fed him bacon scraps from her plate.

Ten letters were stacked on her office desk the next morning. Hermione was shocked to see one from Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin who had been in her year at Hogwarts. She lifted the green wax seal, hoping it wasn't a rude letter telling her off. Thankfully it was good news: he wanted to enroll his four-year-old daughter. Hermione let out an excited "Yes!"

A total of forty-three children were signed up by the deadline. It was more than Harry and Hermione had been expecting. They stopped by Grimmauld Place with Lily Rose for the first meeting in March. After the teachers were introduced, the kids pinned on name tags and split into groups by subject.

The art and theater children stayed together in the drawing room. Amy Winters read _**'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'**_ by Beedle the Bard. "How would you like to put on this play for your parents?" she asked them.

The group of seventeen responded enthusiastically. Teddy wanted the part of Sir Luckless, but Amy said, "Tryouts will be next time. Today we'll be working with Miss Lovegood to create scenery designs."

Harry and Hermione looked in on the other groups too. The baking class in the basement kitchen was having a lot of fun. Nimue Azuma was showing them how to mix cookie dough, and naturally, they were creating a mess. Many of the kids had never baked before because their parents (or house elves) used magic to make sweets for them.

"We need to teach Lily Rose Muggle skills when she's older," Harry said to Hermione.

"Definitely. Just seeing this makes me realize how many things magical kids can miss out on."

They had to leave thirty minutes later when their daughter lost patience. She was more active now, and not as content with being held all the time. They took her to Kensington Gardens for some fresh air instead. She loved gazing around at everything in her front-facing stroller. Lily Rose was delighted with the ducks and swans when they got to the large pond. She kept laughing when Harry tossed them cracker crumbs. A brave few even ventured near the stroller and she looked down at them with wide eyes.

When they picked Teddy up a few hours later, he chattered on and on about how fun it was. Seeing him happy was the greatest reward for their hard work. A glowing front-page article by Katie Bell appeared in the Sunday morning edition. Pictures were also included to highlight each group with plenty of quotes from the kids. Hermione smiled as she read them, feeling tears smarting in her eyes. The club was already making a difference and it had only just begun. The future was looking bright indeed.

 ***.*.***

The first open house for M.C.F.C was in early May, where the kids got to showcase their talents. The photography club had an impressive gallery of shots they took all around London. Some of the children from the writing club were too shy to read their stories aloud, so Tristan read them instead.

The visitors went into the walled garden before the play started. It had once been a dismal place, but now it was filled with colorful flowers the kids planted. The baking club acted as waiters, serving the small cakes and sweets they made.

Blaise Zabini and his daughter stopped by to talk to Harry. "Thanks for organizing this, Potter," he said, holding out his hand. "Zara really loves coming here."

Harry gladly accepted his handshake. "Oh I was happy to do it." He crouched down to talk to Zara. "And which clubs do you belong to?"

"Baking and art," she replied shyly. "I helped paint the play backdrops."

He smiled at her. "I look forward to seeing them. The sweets were delicious by the way."

She smiled back, revealing a dimple in her cheek. "Miss Azuma is a good teacher. We went to her French bakery and I got to eat macaroons."

Nimue passed by a moment later and Harry introduced her to Blaise. Zara lit up when she was around, and it was clear the little girl viewed her as a mother figure. Blaise had divorced his wife years back. There was a scandal in Witch Weekly about it… an affair or a mental breakdown. Harry couldn't remember exactly, but he knew it had been an arranged marriage. Perhaps that accounted for Blaise's change of heart regarding blood status.

Harry went to find Hermione a short time later. She was sitting down on a bench with Fleur. Lily Rose held out her arms when she saw him. He swept her up and gave her a kiss on her petal soft cheek. Harry's heart melted when she smiled, showing off her tiny teeth.

He joined his wife on the bench. "How are you feeling, Fleur?"

"Exhausted," she replied, placing a hand on her big belly. "I'm ready for Louis to arrive."

Hermione touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Only a few more weeks now. Hang in there."

Little Fred ran past them laughing. He was closely followed by George, who was trying to catch hold of his son. Harry chuckled. "He's already a troublemaker." Lily Rose pulled off his glasses as though trying to one up Fred. At nearly 9-months-old, she was curious about everything.

"No, Lilybud, those are daddy's eyes. I need them to see your pretty face," he said gently, trying to get them back from her.

Percy and Audrey came by with their 4-month-old girls. Lily Rose reached out a chubby hand to them. One of the twins grasped it and they talked to each other in their baby language.

"Isn't that sweet," Fleur crooned. "I hope Louis will be friendly with them too."

Harry thought it likely since the four babies were so close in age. Fred was turning two in November, but that gap wouldn't matter in a few years, and he could picture the Weasley boys getting into mischief together.

They went inside early to snag front row seats for the play. A stage had been set up in the largest drawing room. The red velvet curtains parted to reveal a stone wall backdrop with climbing ivy. An older boy walked out and began to narrate:

" _High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters, and receive Fair Fortune forevermore. On the appointed day, hundreds of people traveled from all over the kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn."_

He stepped off to the side as the kids walked across the stage, forming a queue. The spotlight rested on three girls, who introduced themselves, and told each other about their burdens. Victoire was playing the heartbroken witch, Amata. When a door in the wall opened, the three girls pushed their way towards it. A long strand of ivy pulled one of the witches in, who grabbed onto her friends so they could go with her. Amata's robe got tangled in the armor of Sir Luckless (played by Teddy), who was dragged along too.

The curtains closed for a scene change. The next backdrop was of a green hill. Something that looked like an enlarged flobberworm was crawling on the stage. The narrator said: _"Pay me the proof of your pain"_ in a high pitched voice meant to be the worm.

Teddy raised his plastic sword, but it broke in half. The girls pointed their fake twig wands at the "monster," yelling out spells that had no effect.

The ill witch, Asha, began to cry. "Your tears have quenched my thirst," said the narrator. The worm then vanished (courtesy of Luna or Dean).

A grassy ramp was pushed onto the stage and the kids began to climb it. "Look at these words," said the girl playing Altheda. "It says: _Pay me the fruit of your labors_." Teddy placed a coin on the grass, but nothing happened. They continued to march in place, acting fatigued, as the lighting changed overhead to show time passing.

"I am so tired, I must rest," Asha said in despair.

Altheda yelled out encouraging words, wiping her brow as she marched up the slope. An arch of water meant to be her sweat splashed onto the ground. "Look, the inscription has vanished! We can get to the fountain now, hurry!"

The curtains closed again, and when they opened half a minute later, the audience gasped at the scene. The backdrop depicted a beautiful coral-colored sunset. Potted plants and trees surrounded a real fountain. A swathe of glittering light blue fabric for the stream was draped on the ground, blocking the children's path.

"That stone says: _Pay me the treasure of your past,"_ Victoire told them.

Teddy tried to use his shield as a bridge, but it sank (Harry suspected a shrinking spell). Victoire drew her fake wand and said, "I shall give the stream my happy memories of the man I once loved." A silvery ribbon of tinsel dropped from her wand, onto the fabric. They were able to cross the stream with the help of a foam stepping stone that fell from above. "We have to decide who will bathe in the fountain now," said Victoire.

Asha fell to the ground in pain, clutching her chest. They tried to help her up, but she said, "I cannot go on, please leave me." Altheda quickly gathered herbs to heal her friend, mixing a potion in Teddy's gourd of water. Asha drank it down and was able to rise.

" _I am cured! I have no need of the Fountain, let Altheda bathe!"_

" _If I can cure this disease, I shall earn gold aplenty! Let Amata bathe!"_

"I have no need of it now. The stream has taken away my heartsickness." Victoire turned to Teddy. " _Good sir, you must bathe as a reward for your chivalry!"_

Teddy dipped his hands in the fountain and washed his face. He used a handkerchief to wipe the water from his eyes. "I feel lucky for the first time in my life," he declared. Teddy knelt in front of Victoire. "Lady Amata, you are the kindest, loveliest woman I've ever met. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will!" He rose from the ground to embrace a blushing Victoire.

The children linked arms and started to walk away. The narrator finished with: _"And all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all._ The end."

The audience gave them a standing ovation. The grinning actors skipped back onto the stage to take a bow. Teddy's hair had gone turquoise with happiness. All of the other kids from the art and theater club came out too, followed by Amy, Luna, and Dean.

Lily Rose imitated her parents by clapping her little hands together. Teddy hurried over once he had taken off his armor. He hugged his grandmother around the waist, beaming up at her. Harry bent down to hug him afterwards. "You did a great job, Ted!"

Hermione had Lily Rose on her hip, but she was able to embrace him with one arm. "You were the perfect Sir Luckless," she said with a smile. Lily Rose wanted to go to him. Teddy took his sister and sat down to gulp down a bottle of gillywater. Hermione brushed aside his turquoise fringe to kiss his forehead. And then Lily Rose did something very cute: she leaned up to touch her pursed lips to Teddy's flushed cheek.

"Aww, Lilybud, that was so sweet!" exclaimed Hermione. "Do it again and let mummy get a picture." Their daughter was happy at the response and she gave him more baby kisses.

* * *

 _Closing note_ _: Well that was fun… I got to include activism, journalism, and play writing! I was in a summer theater program as a kid and we also had to paint the backdrops. Ah, fond memories :') Was anyone else in any creative clubs?_


	7. Kittens & Cupcakes

_A/N_ _: Lily Rose is celebrating her first birthday, but it's also been a year since I began writing! This chapter concludes her babyhood. I'll be having time skips in the remaining chapters that way I can cover more years. Thank you so much for reading until now! I'm looking forward to showing Lily Rose growing up after this xD_

\- 7 -

 **Kittens & Cupcakes**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Hermione was in the kitchen mixing up a pitcher of iced tea when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked through the peep hole to see a woman with a friendly face and short brown hair. Hermione knew that she must be a Muggle because the alarm that detected wands hadn't gone off inside. _Probably a neighbor,_ she added to herself as she unlocked the bolt. Their cottage was located on seven acres of land so they didn't see people that often.

Hermione opened the door and said hello. Then she spotted the cat carrier on the stoop. She pried her eyes away to look back up at the woman.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you on the weekend like this. My name is Cath Perkins. I live just down the road."

"Oh it's no bother at all, I'm glad to meet you." She offered her hand as she introduced herself.

Cath had a warm handshake. "Likewise. Do you own a big ginger cat by any chance?"

"Yes, I do. Has Crookshanks wandered over to your house before?"

"He has. In fact, he got quite friendly with my Sophie if you know what I mean," she replied with a chuckle.

Hermione heard a small mew. Her eyes widened in _comprehension._ "Do you mean he's the father?"

"Well he is of these two," she replied, pointing to the carrier. "Your cat hadn't come around in a while, but we saw him a few days ago, and I had my son ride his bike after him to see where he lived. So here I am." Cath smiled. "The kittens have just been weaned and they've had their shots. Would you be interested in taking them?"

"Absolutely," Hermione replied without hesitation. "Please come in, Cath. I was just preparing some iced tea. Would you like some?"

"Thank you, that would be great."

Hermione showed her into the living room and then hurried off to get the refreshments. _Kittens!_ She grinned as she brought a tray back with her. After handing Cath a tall glass, Hermione sat on the floor and lifted the carrier's latch. Two orange balls of fluff tumbled out, mewing excitedly. Her heart melted as she gathered them into her lap.

"The little boy looks just like your Crookshanks. The one with the white chest and feet is the little girl."

"Oh they're so precious, I already adore them!" Both kittens had gold-green eyes, but the girl's face wasn't as pushed in as her brother's.

"Here's the papa now," Cath announced.

Crookshanks sauntered towards her. "Well done, you! Come and meet your babies."

The kittens ran towards him and he sniffed their fur with interest. He lay down on the rug; letting his children climb over him. Crookshanks even gave them affectionate licks on the head.

"Thank you so much for bringing them over!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad it worked out this way. The kittens will have a wonderful home now." Cath reached into her purse and pulled out some cans of food. "Just to get you started. They know how to use the litter box, but I didn't have an extra one to bring over."

"Oh that's alright. My husband and I can pop over to the store later." Hermione put the kitten food on the side table. "I really appreciate this. My kids are going to love them."

They made small talk for about ten minutes until Cath said she had to be getting back. "My son has a football match soon."

Hermione walked her to the door. When she arrived back in the living room, the boy kitten was using his needle nails to climb up the couch, and the girl was investigating a basket of toys. That gave her an idea. She emptied out the toys and put the kittens inside the basket. Then Hermione headed for the garden.

Harry was pushing Lily Rose in her little swing, while Teddy flew around on his broom. An invisibility barrier ensured that he wouldn't be seen by any Muggles.

"I have a surprise for you," she called out. "Come and see!" Hermione sat down on the grass. She placed the kittens beside the proud father. "Look what Crookshanks has given us." Hermione explained about the neighbor to Harry and Teddy.

Lily Rose crawled after them on the grass, squealing excitedly. Hermione showed her how to gently pet their fur. She would have to watch her daughter carefully until the kittens were bigger.

"Teddy, I thought you could have the boy, and Lily Rose the girl. They're part Kneazle, which makes them magical cats. You'll be able to take him to Hogwarts with you."

"Really? Thanks, mum!" Teddy held his kitten. "I think I'll call him Hercules!"

Harry dropped down beside Hermione. He gave Crookshanks a scratch underneath the chin and said, "I didn't know you had it in you, old man," in a joking tone.

"Kneazles live longer than regular cats, so Crookshanks might not be as old as we think," she added.

"Well he hasn't been as active lately."

"That's true…" Hermione felt a twinge in her heart when she considered that Crookshanks might not always be there.

Harry slipped his arm around her back. "Don't worry, love, he still has plenty of years left in him."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Yes, I hope so."

"So what are we going to name the little girl?"

Hermione watched as Lily Rose put a small daisy on the kitten's back. "I think she wants it to be Daisy."

Harry reached over to touch their daughter's curls. "That's perfect, pumpkin."

Lily Rose used Hermione's arm to pull herself up. She stood on her wobbly little legs for a few seconds before sitting back down on the grass.

"Bet she'll be walking soon," said Teddy. "I want to stay here until she does. I might miss it if I go back to granma's."

"We'll talk to Andromeda about it," she told him.

"Ask her if I can stay until Lilybud's birthday. I want to help with the party preparations too."

"Okay, sweetie."

They let Daisy and Hercules scamper around the garden for a bit. Crookshanks kept a close eye on them. When they strayed too far, he picked his children up by the scruff of their necks, and carried them back.

"We can't let the kittens roam the house at night," Harry said. "They're still too small."

"You're right, they might get hurt."

"They can stay with me in my room," Teddy offered. "Let's get them their own bed!"

"Good idea," Hermione agreed. "We can go to the pet shop after lunch."

 ***.*.***

Harry, Hermione, and Teddy made the birthday cupcakes when Lily Rose was taking a nap upstairs. Teddy was in charge of putting the rose patterned liners inside the thirty-six tins. Hermione whipped up the ingredients, and Harry used a small scoop to drop the batter inside the liners. After sliding the tins in the oven and setting the timer, they went into the living room to play with the kittens. Hercules loved chasing the ribbon snake, but Daisy preferred the feather wand.

They let the cupcakes cool on the rack for ten minutes. Hermione used a piping bag to apply precise, lacy swirls of pale pink frosting.

"Teddy, will you pick some wild strawberries from the garden? You can take that colander out with you."

"Okay!"

"I'll do the dishes while you frost them," Harry said, pushing up the sleeves of his button-down.

"Thank you, honey."

They finished up at about the same time. Hermione placed her hands on his waist. "You know, you look quite good in that apron. Like a barista at a coffee house."

"Ah, is that so?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mmm-hmm." He hadn't shaved that morning and the stubble scratched against her chin when she kissed him. Harry pulled her closer. Teddy's face went bright red at finding his parents locked in a passionate embrace.

"Errr, I brought the strawberries," he stammered. "Should I just leave them here?"

Harry laughed. "No, you can stay." They disentangled themselves from each other.

"Why don't you rinse the strawberries and put one on each cupcake?" Hermione suggested.

Teddy gave an eager nod. "Sure thing."

Harry ruffled his turquoise hair. "Sorry to embarrass you like that, Ted. Your mum and I can't help ourselves sometimes."

Teddy grinned. "It's fine. I know you love each other lots."

"Yes, we most certainly do."

Harry cast a drying spell over the miniature strawberries before Teddy stuck them in the frosting. They stood back to admire the birthday cupcakes. "They look awesome, huh? We did a good job!" Teddy declared.

Hermione bent down to give him a hug. "Yes, and we couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for your help, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, mum. I had fun!"

The covered trays had just been put into the fridge when they heard Lily Rose chattering to herself on the monitor. "She's got good timing," said Harry. "I'll bring her down."

Lily Rose was standing up in her crib when he opened her nursery door. "Hi da!"

Harry smiled back at her. "Hi Lilybud." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. She returned the gesture as he carried her over to the changing table. Lily Rose was a very affectionate child, and Harry hoped she would never grow out of it.

"Hi ma! Hi Ted!" she greeted when they arrived downstairs. When she saw the cats she yelled "kitty!" It was all very cute. Hermione took her from Harry. "Ba-ba?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie, let's go get it." Lily Rose only breastfed at bedtime now. Otherwise, she drank formula from a bottle. Hermione had been slowly weaning her, which was going well.

Lily Rose took her first steps after dinner. She held onto the couch and did a sort of side shuffle to reach the kittens, who were curled up on a pillow. Unfortunately she fell on her butt when she tried to pet them. But instead of crying, Lily Rose looked over at her parents with a satisfied smile as if to say: did you see me?

Hermione helped her stand up. "Harry, move closer to us and let's see if she'll walk to you."

He slid forwards on the carpet and held his arms out for her. "Come here, sweetheart, we know you can do it."

Hermione placed one hand on their daughter's back and another on her tummy to keep her upright. This allowed Lily Rose to wobble towards him. "Keep going, pumpkin. You're doing so well!"

And with her mother's support, she made the short distance over to her father. Hermione released her only when Harry had her little hands in his. Lily Rose took two more steps before losing her balance.

"Wow, Lilybud, that was awesome!" Teddy praised from the armchair.

She gave them a toothy grin from her seated position.

Now it was Harry's turn to steady her so she could walk to Hermione. She stayed upright a few seconds longer that time. Lily Rose laughed happily at the new skill. Teddy joined them on the floor so he could help her too.

"Okay, that's enough practice for today," Hermione announced after five minutes of exercise. "Bath time." Lily Rose rested her head on Hermione's shoulder as she carried her upstairs. She kept yawning and rubbing her eyes in the tub. Hermione decided to put her to bed without a story. Lily Rose drifted off after a minute of nursing. _At least she'll be well rested… she's going to need all of her energy for tomorrow._

 ***.*.***

Fleur and Victoire arrived at the Potter residence at 10:30 AM. "I have brought the petite ensemble that I promised," Fleur said after kissing Hermione's cheeks. She held out a midnight blue bag with 'Le Ciel Etoile' spelled out in tiny silver stars. Inside was a puffy aquamarine dress with embroidered flowers around the hemline, pale pink ruffled socks, and white Mary Jane shoes.

"It's adorable!" She gave her a big hug. "Thank you, Fleur."

"You are most welcome," she replied with a smile. "Now, where is the birthday angel?"

"In the garden with Harry and Teddy. I think the kittens are out there too."

Victoire's violet eyes lit up. "Oh, I want to see them!"

Hermione led the way through the back door. The pavilion was decorated with turquoise streamers and strings of golden bells that sounded lovely in the summer breeze. Harry was busy inflating pearly balloons.

Teddy kept Lily Rose entertained by blowing bubbles towards her. She was laughing in her swing and trying to catch them. Victoire said hello to everyone before going over to the kittens in the playpen.

"They're so fluffy and cute! Aunt Hermione, can I take them out?"

"Of course you can, but let me get you something to sit on first." She summoned a blanket to spread over the ground that way Victoire wouldn't stain her white eyelet dress.

Fleur and Hermione walked towards the pavilion. It had been enlarged inside to accommodate their guests. Turquoise vases filled with coral roses and lily of the valley were placed down the center of the long table. Hermione would put out the place settings just before the party began at 12 o'clock.

Harry stopped inflating the balloons to greet Fleur. "Are Bill and Louis still at the cottage?" Harry remembered to pronounce the baby's name the French way: Louie.

"Yes, Louis was being very cranky this morning. I told Bill to come by when he is in a better mood." She sighed. "That one is much more difficult than Victoire. I'm lucky if I get five hours of sleep a night because of his colic."

The Potters murmured a sympathetic apology, although they didn't know what Fleur was going through. Lily Rose had always been such a good-natured baby. Hermione could see that she needed to talk.

"Why don't we go inside for some pink lemonade?"

Fleur gratefully agreed. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table; sipping from frosty glasses. Fleur spoke after a moment.

"Hermione, please be honest. Do I look as exhausted as I feel?"

"Not at all. You're as lovely as you always are." Granted she was missing the ethereal Veela glow, but otherwise, not a blemish or an under-eye circle to be found.

Fleur patted Hermione's hand. "You are very sweet. I am glad the beauty potions are hiding it from everyone. I love Louis, but he is such a handful."

The two mothers talked until the doorbell rang. "That's probably Bill now."

Louis was asleep in his car seat when Hermione opened the door. He looked rather adorable in his little sailor outfit.

"He nodded off when I was flying here," Bill said in an undertone as they went into the living room. "Poor little chap wore himself out with crying."

Hermione set up the baby monitor and they took the other outside with them. Lily Rose was sitting with Victoire on the blanket. She heard her daughter say: "Vee, pretty!" as she touched a silvery strand of her long hair.

Victoire brushed aside her chestnut curls to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Lily Rose is pretty too."

Fleur had to hurry inside when Louis started crying fifteen minutes later. He was still whimpering when she brought him out. "I changed him, but he would not eat."

"That's alright. I gave him a bottle before I left the house," Bill told her.

Fleur carried him around the garden, rubbing his back, but the movement didn't calm him. Hermione got out Lily Rose's bouncy chair to put Louis in. He was temporarily distracted by the hanging toys, but he soon started up again. Lily Rose crawled over to investigate. She pet his blond fuzz and made soothing baby noises. When that didn't work, she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Louis stared at her with his big blue eyes; lip trembling with suppressed emotion. Lily Rose held onto his hand.

The mothers melted at how sweet it was. "Perhaps it is love at first sight," Fleur suggested.

Bill and Harry laughed about this. "Oh come on, they're just babies!"

"Darling, I know you're a romantic, but that's taking it a little too far," Bill said to his wife.

Hermione didn't think it was such a ridiculous idea though. Louis had stopped crying when Lily Rose went to comfort him after all. And when she brought her inside to put on her party clothes, Louis began to wail again.

 ***.*.***

Teddy stood behind his sister, holding both of her upraised hands as she walked into the garden. It was a grand entrance that earned claps and cheers from the guests. Lily Rose laughed gleefully at the attention. Harry could hardly believe that a year had passed. His eyes stung with tears as he watched his daughter. All of the misery he had experienced in his life had led him to this perfect moment. His family brought him the kind of happiness that he never could have imagined growing up. Harry was thankful for them every single day.

When Lily Rose's legs began to tire, he swept her up in his arms, and carried her around to greet everyone. Luna placed a crown of wildflowers on her curls. Lily Rose stayed with godmother "Noona" until it was time for the photo shoot. The kids posed on the bench underneath the apple tree while the parents snapped pictures. Little Fred sat in the middle of the twins with an arm around each of them. Victoire cradled Louis, who was happily drowsing now that he had eaten. Teddy held a waving Lily Rose on his lap.

Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley helped Harry grill the chicken and hamburgers. Teddy zoomed overhead, showing off his flying skills. Fred watched him enviously and yelled out: "Me too, me too!"

"George, go ahead and use my broom," Harry told him. Hermione summoned the baby carrier so George could strap his son securely to his chest. The little boy was ecstatic at being up in the air. Harry had a feeling that Teddy and Fred would be future Quidditch stars at Hogwarts.

When they sat down for lunch, Lily Rose tried a little of the cold pasta salad, although she preferred to drink her bottle. Dessert appeared half an hour later. Besides the birthday cupcakes, there were also dishes of caramel ice cream and colorful macarons from Nimue Azuma's bakery.

She was overjoyed when they sang to her. Lily Rose couldn't quite manage to blow out the candle, so Teddy helped her. She ate the cupcake with her hands; getting pink frosting everywhere. A quick cleansing spell took care of the mess. Then Harry fed her spoonfuls of ice cream.

Lily Rose started to tire out after opening gifts. Hermione carried her up to the nursery for a nap. Audrey brought Lucy and Molly along, who rested in the portable playpen. Fleur took Louis into Teddy's room to nurse him. She joined the others outside once she got her son to calm down.

Fred ran energetically across the grass with Crookshanks and the kittens. It was almost comical when the little boy flopped down on the picnic blanket and promptly fell asleep. Daisy settled herself beside his curly head, while Hercules clambered onto his back.

"Thank god he finally stopped," Angelina said wearily, sinking into her chair. "I can't keep up with him."

"Boys are very different than girls," Fleur added. "I have learned this now."

Angelina patted her shoulder. "You still have a long way to go. It's only just started for you."

The little girls woke after an hour and were able to play together for a while. The party came to an end at 5 PM. Lily Rose hugged the twins goodbye, and tried to give Fred one too, but he darted away from her. Hermione stood with Lily Rose at the front door. "Bye bye!" she called out, waving to the departing guests.

 ***.*.***

As always, the family of four nestled together for story time. Lily Rose loved Luna's illustrated book of woodland animals. Hermione, Harry, and Teddy each read through it once. But when her brother set the book down on the bed, she reached for it again with an outstretched hand. The pages began to flip slowly on their own. Lily Rose let out a delighted screech when she saw the fox kits scampering through a forest clearing.

"Oh my god, she just did her very first magic!"

And somewhere in Hogwarts, an enchanted quill wrote: _**Lily Rose Potter, manifestation of magic on 17 August, 2005.**_

It had been a wonderful birthday.


	8. Regarding Weddings

_Intro note_ _: This chapter kept evolving while I was writing it (which tested my patience lol), but I tried to let the ideas slowly unfold. Weddings are important, so I really wanted to get the visual details right. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

\- 8 -

 **Regarding Weddings**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

2007

When Harry arrived at Pemberley Books on a Friday in early June, he saw his daughter taking careful steps towards a customer with a bag slung over her shoulder. The lady kneeled down to accept the merchandise. "What a good little shop assistant you are! Thank you for the delivery."

Lily Rose beamed happily. "You welcome!"

Tristan appeared from the reading room a moment later. He was very diligent about the wand alarm even though the witches and wizards who stopped by the Muggle bookshop were usually friends. There had been a handful of magical customers over the years who Tristan found suspicious, although Aurors were trained to be wary of everyone.

Lily Rose let out an excited cry of "daddy!" as she ran towards him. He lifted her into the air. "And how's my girl today?"

"Good!" She clasped her arms about his neck. "I missed daddy."

He touched his nose to hers. "And I missed you, Lilybud."

"Mummy at work?"

"Yes, but she'll be home for supper." Harry spotted the hardcover book in Tristan's hands. "Is that your advanced copy?"

He grinned. "Yeah. The publisher sent a whole box of them for me to give out to friends and family. This one is for you."

"Thanks, Tristan. I can't wait to read it!" He set his daughter onto the floor. "Lilybud, say goodbye to your grammie before we leave."

"Kay," she replied, skipping towards the register where her grandmother was.

Harry took the novel from Tristan. "The cover looks fantastic." He flipped it open to see a personalized dedication inside. _'To Harry and Hermione, thank you for your boundless enthusiasm and insightful suggestions during the drafting process. This book would not exist without you.'_

He shook his hand and said, "It was our pleasure, Tristan."

"It's true, you know. I wouldn't have started my writing career without this assignment. And I wouldn't have met my wife either." Tristan and Amy had gotten married in February, and were expecting a daughter in September. "I can't express how much being here has meant to me."

"Hermione and I are grateful too. It's been a weight off our minds knowing that Lily Rose is being safely watched over. But we'll understand if you want to retire when your daughter is born."

"I wouldn't dream of it! I'll only be taking a month leave, just like you did. Amy is looking forward to having our little girl in the bookshop too. She told Lily Rose about it today and she's just as excited."

Harry gave him a relieved smile. "I'm glad. I was worried at how she'd take the news if you decided to leave. Lily Rose loves you and Amy so much."

His expression softened. "And we love her too. She's our adorable little niece."

Harry glanced around the shop. "Where is Amy by the way?"

"Taking a nap in the back room. She always burns out between three and four, but she refuses to stay at home. Amy wants to work until her feet become too swollen to stand."

"Hermione was the same way." He grinned. "We both have determined wives."

"Isn't that the truth," Tristan said with a laugh. "Amy is more driven than I am. Without her encouragement, I wouldn't have made my deadline. She's my inspiration really."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel."

Lily Rose gave her "Uncle Tris" a goodbye hug before they left the shop hand-in-hand. She chattered about the baby while they walked down the sidewalk. "Auntie Amy called me big sister! Daddy, I do love the baby."

"I know you do, pumpkin. And you'll be a fantastic big sister too."

"Yes! When is Sep-tibber?"

He smiled down at her. "Not for three months. I'll show you on the calendar when we get home."

 ***.*.***

Lily Rose told Hermione about the Azuma baby during dinner. Hearing her daughter's excitement was a nice distraction from how exhausted she felt. "Will see Teddy soon!" she declared, dipping her spoon in the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"That's right, sweetheart. Teddy will be here tomorrow morning."

"With Herky?"

Hermione smiled at the nickname. "Yes, Hercules is coming too." Teddy's cat stayed with him during the weekdays. "Lilybud, eat your macaroni before it gets cold."

She took a bite and then started talking about 'Kiki.'

"We'll put it on if you eat all of your food."

"Kay!"

 _ **Kiki's Delivery Service**_ was currently her favorite movie. Harry wiped her face and hands while Hermione transfigured the couch into a double bed. Now everyone (including the cats) could relax together. Lily Rose plopped down between her parents to start with, but ended up crawling closer to the television when Kiki flew her broom through the rain storm. Hermione fell asleep after this point, but Lily Rose woke her during the final scene.

"Mummy, bath time!"

Harry read only one story because it was late, but she didn't complain. Lily Rose used the stepstool to climb onto her toddler-sized bed. Harry snapped on the mesh rails that prevented her from falling out during the night. Daisy jumped up a moment later and settled beside her best friend.

"Night mummy, night daddy," she murmured sleepily. "I love you."

They leaned down to give her a kiss. "We love you too, Lilybud. Sweet dreams."

Harry and Hermione took a quick shower before getting into their own bed. Hermione nestled against his chest. "I'm not working over-time anymore. Falling asleep during a movie… and I don't even have the energy to look at Tristan's novel."

He rubbed her arm. "That's alright. We can read it tomorrow."

"I don't like feeling this way, Harry. I'm already missing so much time with you and Lily Rose. From now on, we'll leave the ministry together. I won't lose sight of what's important."

Harry spoke after a moment. "You know, sometimes I think I want a job that isn't as stressful, but then I remember what a mess everything was before we got there. I know I have a responsibility to keep things running smoothly." He sighed. "That's what I tell myself when I want to be selfish."

Hermione cupped his face in her hands. "You can't carry everything on your shoulders forever. It's alright to admit when you're tired. It doesn't mean you're giving up or being selfish."

"Thank you for saying that, but I can't leave the Auror office yet. The timing is wrong."

"Well I won't let you martyr yourself again. I'm telling you now that I will intervene if I see you struggling."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "You know I'd be lost without you, right?"

She smiled. "I'd be lost without you too, Harry."

 ***.*.***

Charlie and Luna's wedding was on the first of July, but they were invited to the full moon celebration the day before. An afternoon Portkey from Shell Cottage was arranged for families. The Potters drove there in the late morning so the kids could play on the beach. Teddy and Victoire showed the younger children how to build sandcastles. Louis started crying when Fred knocked his over.

"Freddie, stop being mean," Lily Rose scolded.

"That authoritative tone of voice is awfully familiar," Harry said to Hermione with a smirk.

Victoire set her two-year-old brother on her lap and kissed the top of his golden head. "Shhh, it's okay. I'll make you a new one."

Lily Rose shoveled sand into a bucket. "Will help too!"

Teddy explained to Fred that he mustn't tease his younger cousin.

"It was only for fun," Fred insisted with a pout.

"Maybe for you, but not for Louis. He doesn't understand what a joke is yet. And besides, hurting someone's feelings is never funny."

He frowned. "It isn't?"

"No." Teddy put his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Why don't you help Louis build another one?"

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting beside Lily Rose.

"Teddy is quite the peacekeeper already." Hermione smiled at Harry. "Like both of his fathers."

George mussed his mop of turquoise hair. "Thanks for that, Ted. You're the only one he listens to. You'll have to keep him in line at Hogwarts."

"We'll be there at the same time?"

"I think so…"

"You'll be a seventh year when Fred and Lily Rose are first years," Hermione informed them.

"Oh good! Mum, maybe I'll be a Prefect like you… or even Head Boy!" He joined his parents on the picnic blanket. "Would you be proud of me if I was?"

Hermione put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a side-hug. "I'll be proud of you even if you aren't. We only want you to try your best at school."

"I will, promise!" His blue eyes lit up. "And I'll make the Quidditch team too, just like dad and Uncle George. Then you could come and see some of my matches."

"We wouldn't miss them, Ted," Harry added with a smile.

They gathered around the astronomy book Portkey at 2:55. The smaller children had to be held by their parents. Fred started to complain, but George told him that he wouldn't be allowed to ride his toy broom for a week if he didn't behave.

Hermione could see how nervous Harry was. He hadn't said anything, but she knew that touching the Portkey would only trigger his traumatic memories of Cedric's death. "It will be too crowded if everyone goes," she spoke up. "Harry, Fleur, and Angelina could Apparate since they aren't carrying children."

Harry shot her a relieved expression.

"I'll stay," Angelina offered. "Someone needs to hold the Portkey for everyone else."

Fleur and Harry said goodbye to their families before popping off to the Romanian inn. Percy told the children what would happen when they touched the Portkey. "We'll be traveling very fast, but you can close your eyes if you get scared."

Bill kept an eye on his watch as they stood in a circle. "Fifteen seconds."

Lily Rose pressed her face into Hermione's neck. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It will be over before you know it," she soothed.

"You can hold my hand if you like," Teddy said to Victoire. Hermione smiled as she watched the little girl slip her hand in his.

"Five seconds. Get ready."

Hermione's stomach lurched as she was pulled into a loud wind tunnel of swirling colors. She felt very disorientated, but she kept her eyes open. And then everything came to a sudden halt. The parents landed on their feet, but Teddy and Victoire tumbled onto the grass.

"Didn't like that," declared Lily Rose. "Too scary."

Hermione glanced over at the other children. Molly and Louis were crying, but Lucy and Fred had smiles on their faces. "Wicked! Can we go again?" asked Fred, scrambling down from his father's arms.

"Not until tomorrow," Angelina replied, taking a hold of his hand before he had a chance to run off.

Charlie and Luna were there to greet them. Hermione also spotted Ron, Maggie, Ginny, and Gareth, who had chosen to Apparate. After exchanging hellos, Charlie offered to give a tour of the dragon sanctuary. The group split off, with the youngest children staying back for naps. Fred absolutely refused, but George and Angelina wanted to see the dragons anyway. Harry kissed his girls before walking off with Teddy, Bill, and Victoire.

Ginny remained behind when Luna suggested they go upstairs to look at the dresses. Fleur had designed them according to the bride's vision.

"You should open up a shop," Audrey told her. "Diagon Alley could use some fashionable clothing."

Fleur's deep blue eyes sparkled at the suggestion. "Yes, perhaps I could now that Louis is older. I should like to have my own boutique!"

 ***.*.***

Fred and Teddy adored the dragons. They weren't shown the enclosures of the vicious breeds like the Hungarian Horntail (something Harry was thankful for as he never wanted to come face to face with one again). Victoire found the colorful eggs in the incubators fascinating. She was even allowed to hold a peacock colored hatchling.

"This sweetheart is only a few days old," the female dragon handler explained. "She won't grow up to be a fire breather, but her wing span will be quite impressive at two years of age."

Harry bought plenty of souvenirs in the gift shop: plushies for Lily Rose, a heated blanket and a dragon t-shirt for Teddy, some books for Hermione (including one that Charlie had co-written), and a pewter tankard for himself.

"Are you going to miss working here?" he asked Charlie in the tavern later on.

"A little, but I'm ready to focus on something else. I've learned all I can about dragons. It's time for me to study other creatures, and get children interested in them too." Hagrid had asked Charlie to replace him as the Care of Magical Creatures professor. "A lot of students consider it a throw-away subject, but I want to show them how worthwhile it is to respect and preserve all magical life."

"I'm sure you will." He raised his pint of ale in a toast. "Here's to you, Professor Weasley."

Charlie smiled; brown eyes crinkling at the corners. "Thanks, Harry. I'm excited about starting a new chapter. Luna and I are moving into our cottage soon."

"Near Hogsmeade, right?" he asked, picking up a fried chip from his plate.

Charlie gave a nod. "We've been living like vagabonds for so long. Having our own home will be nice." A fond expression crossed his deeply freckled face. "Luna's excited to decorate. She wants to paint murals on every wall."

"Bet that'll look fantastic. Be sure to invite me and Hermione over once it's finished."

"Of course. We'll have a housewarming party sometime in August."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"Greece."

They talked at length about what a gorgeous country it was. Harry and Hermione had visited the Greek Isles before, but they had honeymooned in the Maldives. Charlie glanced at his watch and said, "We should probably head back now. It's past 5:30. Everyone will be wanting a rest before dinner."

Harry and Teddy were rather tired when they got in their room. They lounged on the rustic four-poster bed and told them about the dragons. The boys fell asleep after a while. Hermione took Lily Rose downstairs to see what everyone else was up to. The common room had a lodge type of feel, with beamed ceilings, leather furniture, and tapestries.

Lily Rose joined Louis, who was playing with some dragon toys on the floor. Audrey and Fleur were immersed in conversation about the boutique. Hermione plopped down on a comfortable armchair and opened up Charlie's book. She read for hours until Ginny said that it was almost time to eat.

They ate dinner underneath a pergola of fragrant moonflowers and paper lanterns. Dante (Charlie's best man) began a song on his lute as dusk descended. Luna suggested a dance in the garden. Her floaty white dress shimmered in the moonlight as she skipped barefoot across the grass. Ginny and Gareth joined in, followed by Bill and Fleur. Hermione watched the couples wistfully.

Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

She gave him a beaming smile. "I'd love to."

He chuckled when he noticed that she had left her sandals behind.

"What? It feels wonderful. You should take yours off too."

"Yeah, I'd better. I wouldn't want to step on your delicate toes."

Hermione laughed. "You're not that bad of a dancer."

"Well even so… just in case…"

They held each other close as they revolved slowly underneath the moon.

 ***.*.***

Charlie and Luna couldn't have chosen a more beautiful location for their wedding. The ruined abbey was covered with pink climbing roses. Charlie walked through the archway looking casual, yet stylish in bronze leather pants and a white peasant shirt open at the neck.

Dreamy harp music signaled the beginning of the procession. The maid of honor and best man started down the aisle together. Ginny's pale green gown complimented her fiery red hair. Next came the ring bearers. Victoire glowed in her frothy pink dress, and Teddy looked dashing in a sky blue waistcoat. He grinned at his parents as he passed by.

The crowd gave a collective "awww" when the flower girls appeared. Lily Rose, Molly, and Lucy had on white tutu dresses with green sashes. They reached inside their woven baskets and tossed down what appeared to be golden rice grains. Everyone gasped when the grass began to bloom before their eyes. The aisle was soon covered in a carpet of pretty wildflowers.

"Hi daddy, hi mummy!" Lily Rose called out when she spotted them.

"Hi, sweetheart. You're doing so well!"

Molly and Lucy were distracted by their parents too, but Lily Rose corralled them back into line. Mrs. Weasley led them to their chairs when they reached the front.

Now it was the bride's turn to make her entrance. Instead of traditional white, Luna had chosen a buttercup yellow gown with an empire waist. A wreath of bluebells crowned her long hair, which tumbled gracefully down her back in golden waves. Hermione thought she looked like a nature goddess. Xenophelius Lovegood kissed her cheek before sitting beside his in-laws.

The harp music ended as Charlie and Luna faced each other. A priestess in a white robe appeared in the archway to begin the ceremony. "Thank you for assembling on this joyful day to celebrate the union of two souls in faithful matrimony." Her voice was amplified with a Sonorous spell. "Luna, you may speak your vow when you are ready."

She took the ring from Victoire's pillow and turned to the groom with a smile. "Charlie, I hereby promise to support you as my equal partner. Let this ring be a symbol of my lasting love for you." Luna slipped the band on his finger.

Charlie retrieved the ring from Teddy's pillow and repeated the vow. The priestess held up her wand and said: "Charlie and Luna, I now declare you bonded for life." Blue and gold sparks encircled the kissing couple.

Hermione glanced over at Harry; eyes shining with happy tears. He recalled her giving him that very same look during Bill and Fleur's wedding all those years ago. Harry could now recognize it as a silent _I love you_. He brushed his lips across her cheekbone.

A Romanian folk band played lively songs at the outdoor reception. Harry spun Lily Rose around in his arms until they were both laughing. Teddy pulled Hermione into a chain dance that weaved its way through the crowd. The celebrations reminded her of an old-fashioned fair. It was delightful.

 ***.*.***

The children naturally wanted to look at the Potter wedding album when they arrived home. Hermione read the invitation aloud. _"Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger cordially invite you to celebrate the union of their marriage on the 15_ _th_ _of December, 2001, at the Godric's Hollow church, 11 o'clock."_

Harry turned the page and Lily Rose cried: "Mummy looks pretty!"

"Yes, she does," he said, admiring the elegant tulle gown with the lace neckline and sleeves. Hermione's hair had been swept up in a sleek twist and she was carrying a bouquet of red roses in her hands.

"See, Lilybud, Ted is a little older than you here." Harry pointed out the picture of Teddy at 3 ½. She couldn't believe that little boy was her brother until she saw his hair change colors.

"How Teddy?"

"I grew up is all," he replied with a shrug. "And so will you."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Me?"

Teddy tugged on one of her chin-length ringlets. "Yes, you, Miss Lily Rose. But no matter how big you get, you'll always be my little sister."

Harry's favorite photograph was towards the end of the album. Snowflakes swirled around the newlyweds as they exited the chapel; big smiles illuminating their young faces. Harry raised Hermione's hand to his lips. He could still feel the ecstatic beat of his heart as they climbed into the horse-drawn carriage. The camera caught one last kiss through the window before they were whisked away to the reception.

Lily Rose loved the pictures of the town assembly hall, which had been decorated with rose and holly wreaths, garlands of ivy, and thousands of gold twinkle lights. Towering Christmas trees stood on either side of the crackling fireplace.

"You still have the clothes you wore, don't you?" asked Teddy when they reached the page with their first dance as a married couple.

"Of course," Hermione replied. "Would you like to see them?"

"Well, yes, but on you and dad. Can you wear them so Lily Rose can see?"

Their daughter clapped her hands. "Yes! Yes!"

"I'm not as thin as I used to be," Hermione replied with a worried expression. "I don't think my dress would fit."

"You can make it bigger with magic," Teddy insisted.

She frowned. "But I was hoping to lose weight and fit into it the Muggle way."

"Please," Lily Rose begged. "Want to see now!"

"Oh alright then." She took Harry's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come on, Mr. Potter. It's time for us to recreate our wedding day."

Harry closed the bedroom door behind them. "And can we recreate our wedding night as well, Mrs. Potter?"

She flashed him a conspiratorial grin. "That goes without saying. But first, the clothes…"

It was not an ordinary wardrobe: an extension charm had been used to create a tunnel-like closet. Overhead bulbs flicked on when they stepped inside. Hermione had organized their clothing by season, with the warm weather ones at the front. They were also color-coded by type. The formal wear was stored in the back, past the shelves of neatly folded blankets.

"Here they are." Hermione handed him one of the long zippered bags that kept out moths and dust.

Harry nearly trod on Hercules when he turned back around. "Bollocks, where did you come from?!" Unfazed, the cat leapt onto a pile of quilts to take a nap. They remembered to leave the door open as they exited the wardrobe.

"I feel more like a kid playing dress-up now than I did when we got married," Harry said as he buttoned his waistcoat. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"Well, we've already been through this ritual. I felt very serious and grown up then, but it's a game for us now… a sort of reverse dress-up of our younger selves."

"Makes sense. It's a funny contradiction though." Harry draped the tie around his neck. "Can you help me with this? I've always been rubbish at tying these things."

She walked over in her corseted bra and slip. He could vividly recall taking them off six years ago. A little smile appeared at the corners of her mouth. "Harry, I know what you're thinking, but we need to focus. Our children are downstairs waiting."

He did try, particularly when doing up those pearl buttons along the back.

"I think I looked better before," she said critically.

"Darling, you're beautiful, so please stop with this weight nonsense. I like you just the way you are."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Thank you."

The kids let out excited cheers when they entered the living room. Hermione gathered Lily Rose into her arms and gave her a kiss. The previously separate roles of bride and mother were now joined together in a heartwarming scene. Harry set up the camera tripod to take a family portrait on the couch. Of course the moment wouldn't have been complete without Crookshanks leaping up, and getting his fluffy fur all over Hermione's dress.

* * *

 _Closing note_ _: I put together a Harmony wedding aesthetic which you can see on my livejournal! I've also included the inspiration photo for Hermione's dress_ ^3^


	9. Nostalgia

_A/N: Hello everyone, happy autumn! Here's a back-to-school themed chapter for you ( yes I know real school isn't something to get excited about, but Hogwarts is different ;) Thank you for all the new favorites and follows and for 10,000+ views! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story because I love writing it xD I have outlines for 6 more chapters so we're almost there!_

* * *

\- 9 -

 **Nostalgia**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

2009

Harry and Hermione took Teddy camping in the Forest of Dean on his eleventh birthday. The tent was pitched near a stream, which proved too tempting for their flat-coated retriever puppy. They let Padfoot splash around inside for a minute before calling him back. Harry used a drying spell to restore his sleek black coat.

He crouched down to pet him. "Did you have fun, boy?" Padfoot licked his face enthusiastically. Harry laughed and let the six-month-old puppy clamber over him.

Lily Rose and Teddy returned from collecting firewood. "Look, we got lots!" their daughter called out.

"Well done you two," Hermione praised as they came closer.

Teddy dumped the pile onto the ground. "Is it enough for the bonfire tonight?"

"It's plenty, Ted," replied Harry.

Lily Rose slipped her hand into Hermione's. "Mummy, can we see inside the tent now?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

They stepped through the entrance flap. The interior resembled a one-room cabin with wood paneled walls. Cotton rag rugs and patchwork quilts brightened up the space. The kitchenette had double sinks, a retro yellow fridge, electric burners and a countertop oven for cooking. Hagrid made the four rustic chairs to go with the farmhouse table.

A faded red velvet couch and matching armchairs were arranged around the stone fireplace. Hermione had stocked the small shelf with paperback editions that she already owned in hardcover. The sleeping area was on the far side of the room. Bunk beds were positioned along the back wall, and there was a double bed for Harry and Hermione near one of the enchanted windows. Even Padfoot had his own tartan cushion on the floor. The only enclosed space in the cabin was the bathroom.

Teddy climbed the ladder to the top bunk. "I like it up here! And you packed my favorite pillowcase too! Thanks, mum."

Hermione smiled up at him. "You're welcome."

Lily Rose jumped into her bed and hugged her fleece owl to her chest. "It's very cozy. I wish I had a bed like this at home."

Harry entered the tent with Padfoot a moment later. "Would you kids like some lunch?"

"Yeah!"

Harry made toasted ham and cheese sandwiches while Hermione took care of Padfoot's food and water bowls.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hiking and flying. Lily Rose had a toy broom that hovered about three feet above the ground. Padfoot bounded along at her side, barking excitedly. Hermione perched herself on a stone outcrop to watch Harry and Teddy fly towards the canopy of trees.

Lily Rose joined her when she finished playing. "Are you tired, sweetheart?" Hermione asked, smoothing her windblown curls.

"A little."

"Why don't you rest your head on my lap for a bit?"

But Lily Rose only remained that way for a minute. "I can't sleep because of the birds singing. It sounds very pretty."

"It does. Here, sit in front of me so I can tidy your hair. It's starting to become unruly like mine is."

Lily Rose sat still while Hermione plaited her hair. "Mummy, I don't want Teddy to go away to school. I'll miss him too much."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll miss him too, but every magical child has to be taught at Hogwarts. It's such a wonderful experience. You wouldn't want Teddy to miss out on that, would you?"

"No, but it's not fair that I can't go with him."

Hermione smiled. "Your time will come. Daddy and I are happy that we can keep you with us for a while longer." She pulled an extra hair elastic from the pocket of her cardigan to secure the end of Lily Rose's plait.

"You loved Hogwarts. Didn't you, mummy?"

"I did. Learning there was so much fun. And I know you and your brother will love it just as much."

"Yes. I'm sure you're right," she said in a serious tone. "I'll try to be happy for Teddy."

Hermione touched her cheek. "That's my angel."

Harry's smile reflected back at her. "Mummy, I'm hungry. Let's make some dinner."

"Okay, Lilybud. Lead the way."

 ***.*.***

The Potters sang "happy birthday" to Teddy while standing around the portable table outside. He managed to blow out the sparkler candles in one go.

"Mum, dad, what were your eleventh birthdays like? Did you get your Hogwarts letters like I did?" Teddy asked while they ate their slices of cake by the campfire.

"Yes, an owl sent mine on my birthday," replied Hermione. "It was the nicest surprise! Of course I had to wait almost an entire year to attend. It did give me and my parents plenty of time to learn about the magical world though."

"Ah, so that's why you came to school knowing everything already," Harry said in amusement. "Your mum had memorized all the textbooks."

Teddy and Lily Rose were very impressed by that.

"What about you, dad?"

"Oh I received the letter weeks before my birthday, but I didn't get to read it until then." He recounted how his uncle kept destroying the letters to keep him from finding out the truth. "They hated magic and didn't want me going to Hogwarts."

Lily Rose frowned. "They sound like terrible people."

"Yes, they were rather." Then he told them about meeting Hagrid in the middle of a stormy sea. "It was definitely the strangest birthday, but also one of the best. I was so relieved to be getting away from my aunt and uncle."

Lily Rose patted Harry's hand. "Poor daddy. It makes me sad that your family was so mean to you."

He put his arm around her. "Don't be sad, sweetheart. I turned out alright."

"Growing up as a Muggle must have been awfully hard," commented Teddy.

"Well we didn't know any better at the time, but looking back on it now does make me wonder how we managed," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Being able to use magic is more convenient."

Their children asked them a lot of questions about Hogwarts. They shared the good memories of being first years; leaving out Voldemort and Quirrel entirely. Teddy already knew some of it, but Lily Rose was too young to be told about evil wizards.

Hermione noticed the late hour and said, "It's time to go inside for baths."

"Come on, daddy. You too."

"I'll be right in, Lilybud. I just need to make sure that Padfoot takes his toilet break." It was only a partial truth. Harry also needed to put up the protective wards without the kids finding out.

Once everyone was freshly showered, the family squeezed together on the couch to read _**The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe**_ _._

"I'll pretend these woods are Narnia," Lily Rose said. "If only there was a faun like Mister Tumnus…"

"This place was covered with snow when your mum and I were here last. It felt a bit like Narnia then."

Her green eyes widened. "Really? I'd like to come here in winter too! Can we, daddy?"

Harry tugged on the pointed ear of her fox hoodie. "We'll see."

"How 'bout when Teddy is back for Christmas?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, please! Can we, mum?"

Now they had two kids begging them. And it was soon decided that another camping trip would take place at the end of the year.

They went outside with mugs of decaf tea when Lily Rose and Teddy were in bed. Hermione transfigured the log bench into a loveseat. Harry wrapped a flannel blanket around them.

"It's so peaceful," she said softly. "It feels completely different from last time."

"Do you remember what you said before… about us staying here and growing old?"

She smiled in a wistful way. "I'd never forget that."

Harry took a sip of his tea before speaking again. "You know, in that moment, I imagined what it would be like to have a family with you. I was so tempted to abandon the whole mission because I didn't want to risk losing that possible future."

"I felt the same way." Her voice trembled. "Harry, letting you face Voldemort alone was the worst moment of my life."

He met her eyes. "Worse than being tortured by Bellatrix?"

She nodded. "Physical pain is only temporary, but losing you would have hurt forever. Those kind of wounds never heal."

Harry set their mugs on the ground. He slipped an arm around her back, holding her at his side. "Do you ever get scared about how happy we are? And worry that it could all be taken away?"

"Yes. I think every survivor feels like that, but it won't happen, Harry. We have to believe those bad days are over."

Something bright caught his attention. He glanced up to see meteors streaking across the sky. "Hermione, look!"

"Oh, shooting stars! See, that's a good omen! Everything will be just fine, Harry. I'm sure of it now."

He grinned at her. "And since when do you believe in whimsical things like signs?"

"Since I fell in love with you," she replied without hesitation.

Harry let out a chuckle. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment then."

"Of course you should. I see more possibilities because of you and Teddy and Lily Rose. Being open-minded is an effect of happiness."

Harry leaned in for a kiss. "Oh? Is that a fact?" Her lips were warm under his.

She smiled. "It is."

"Then I'll take your word for it." And he kissed her again.

 ***.*.***

Hermione and Lily Rose went into Flourish & Blotts to pick up Teddy's school books. She had the shop assistant hold them behind the counter while they browsed. The children's section on the second floor had a charming reading nook inside a little cottage.

"Mummy, it's like Wendy's house in Peter Pan!" Lily Rose peeked through the doorway. "Hello. What's your name?"

Hermione heard a quiet reply, but couldn't make it out.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius. My name is Lily Rose. Mind if I join you?"

He must have said that he didn't mind because she crawled in.

"How old are you, Scorpius?" A pause. "Oh that's a year younger than me. I just turned five last week."

Hermione wandered over to a display table nearby. She smiled when she spotted Luna's illustrated books. Hermione picked up the latest in the series: a cute story about a mouse and an owl. Luna chose animals that were natural enemies and turned them into friends. The message of overcoming bias was an important one for children to learn. The books were also being published by a Muggle press, but she preferred the magical edition for the moving pictures. Hermione replaced the slim blue volume on the table when she heard a woman calling Scorpius' name.

A boy with white blond hair and a pointed face crawled out of the little cottage. _My god, he's Malfoy's son!_ He looked almost exactly like him. The difference was in the expression. Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy smile so happily.

Scorpius took his mother's hand and said, "Mummy, can I go to M.C.F.C? A girl named Lily Rose told me it was fun."

"No, I'm sorry, precious. Your papa doesn't want you going there."

He looked on the verge of tears. "Why not?"

"I'll let him tell you that when we get home."

"But mummy, I want some friends to play with. Please let me go," he begged in a trembling voice.

Hermione's heart went out to the little boy.

"Shh, I'll talk to your papa about it. Don't cry, my love. How about we get some strawberry fudge ice cream?"

Scorpius sniffled. "Kay."

Hermione bit down on her lip to prevent herself from saying something. It would only make matters worse. _Malfoy is still the same small-minded bigot that he always was! And now he's trying to ruin his son's life because of his prejudices!_

Lily Rose appeared at her side. "What's the matter, mummy? You look cross."

She sighed. "I was thinking about bad parenting."

"Who is a bad parent?" asked Lily Rose with a frown.

Hermione took her daughter's hand. "It's nobody you know, sweetheart. You needn't worry about it. And I'll try not to either."

"Alright, mummy. Can we visit Auntie Fleur now?"

"Sure we can." They headed downstairs to pay for Teddy's books.

Lily Rose skipped across the cobblestones; wild curls streaming out behind her. Fleur's boutique was between a tea shop and a florist. 'Champ de Fleurs' was painted in gold above the deep blue door. Fanciful dresses in lace and sparkles and pastel candy hues were displayed in the windows. It felt like a fairy tale inside. The walls were papered in shiny gold damask and a chandelier glittered overhead as the sunlight caught the crystals.

Fleur let out an exclamation of delight when she saw them. She rushed over to kiss Hermione's cheeks. Then she lifted Lily Rose up to give her a hug.

"Darling Rosalie, I set aside a dress that will match those pretty eyes of yours." Victoire appeared a moment later and she asked her daughter to get it from the storage room.

"Oui, maman." When Victoire returned, Louis had tagged along with her.

"Lily!" The little boy ran over to kiss her cheek. "I missed you."

She gave him a friendly hug. "But I just saw you at my birthday party, Louis."

"I always miss you," he insisted with a pout. Unlike his sister who took after Fleur, Louis looked more like a Weasley with his gingery-golden hair and pale freckles.

Victoire brought Lily Rose into a curtained room to try on the ruffled chiffon dress. She looked adorable in it of course.

Fleur beamed. "Yes, that's perfect! Just think of it as a belated birthday gift from me."

"But you already gave Lily Rose so much. Let me pay for the dress."

She waved her hand. "Non, absolutely not. I insist."

"Then I'll buy something for myself," Hermione replied. "You can't object to that."

Fleur was more than happy to help her find a dress. She decided on a silver flapper style with sparkly beads.

After leaving the boutique, they met up with Harry and Teddy outside of Ollivander's. Hermione noticed a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes bag in his hand. "Harry, I hope you didn't get him any Skiving Snackboxes. I don't want Teddy missing classes on purpose."

"I swear I didn't, Hermione. Only some Canary Creams."

"And look, mum, I got a Spell-Checking quill too!"

"That will be helpful."

Lily Rose took her brother's hand. "Come on, Teddy. Let's get your wand!"

The shop was just as cramped inside as Hermione remembered.

"Wow, it feels strange in here… my scalp has gone all tingly," whispered Teddy.

A woman in her late thirties with dark hair and purple robes walked towards them. She gave a welcoming smile. "Hello, my name is Muira Appleton. I am Mr. Ollivander's niece. And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Teddy Lupin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. "Come with me and we'll get your measurements taken care of."

The Potters took a seat on a bench. Teddy stood in front of the counter while the enchanted tape measure went to work. His sandy hair changed to a vivid red. Hermione wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or anticipation.

"Ah, you must be a Metamorphmagus! How very fascinating. Will you tell me about your interests, Mr. Lupin?"

"Errr, I like Quidditch, and theater, and dragons. Flying is my very favorite thing."

"Courage, confidence, daring… all good traits to have. What houses were your parents in?"

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. But my godparents were both Gryffindors."

Muira started pulling boxes from the shelves. She set a small pile on the countertop. "Now, Mr. Lupin, how about giving these a wave to start with?"

Teddy's hair turned his favorite shade of turquoise as soon as he picked up the fifth wand. He had barely flicked his wrist when gold sparks shot into the air and cascaded down like a fountain. Harry, Hermione, and Lily Rose cheered from the bench. Teddy grinned back at them.

"That's the redwood wand with a dragon heartstring core. Ten and a quarter inches, quite flexible. You are a favored young man, Mr. Lupin. Your life is sure to be an exciting, successful one."

"Wow, that's a relief!" He gave the wand back to Muira so she could wrap it up for him.

"Did Mr. Ollivander retire?" Harry asked when he handed over the galleons.

"Yes. It's been three years now."

"I hope he's doing well."

Muira slipped the wand box into a glossy purple bag. "He is, thank you. My uncle has spoken of you often, Mr. Potter. He is very grateful for the part you played in rescuing him."

"I was glad to do it. Mr. Ollivander was in such bad shape then. I'm almost surprised he went back to work after that."

"Oh nothing could have kept him away. He loved making wands more than anything. My uncle still assists me at the workshop from time to time."

"That's good to hear. Please tell him hello from me."

She handed the bag to Harry. "I will, Mr. Potter." Her pale blue eyes alighted on Lily Rose. "I look forward to helping your daughter find her perfect match in the near future."

"You know, I think I'm dreading that day a bit. Sending her off to Hogwarts is going to be difficult."

"I understand. I felt the same way when my son left. He's a fifth year now. A new Hufflepuff Prefect."

"Congratulations, Mrs. Appleton. You must be very proud of him."

She smiled fondly. "Thank you. I am."

They said goodbye and the Potter family headed back to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

 ***.*.***

Teddy read from _**The House at Pooh Corner**_ on the eve of his departure. Lily Rose started to cry when he tucked her into bed. "I won't see you for such a long time!"

Teddy wiped her tears. "I know, Lilybud. I feel sad too because I'm really going to miss everyone."

"But I want you to have fun. Don't be sad all the time."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, little sister. I love you."

"Love you, Teddy. G'night."

Harry and Hermione surprised their godson with the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak. "These really helped us out when we were at Hogwarts. And now we'd like to pass them on to you."

"Wow, thanks!" He smiled; blue eyes shining with happiness. "Mum, I can't imagine you sneaking around and breaking rules."

"Well I always had a very good reason for doing so." She smoothed his freshly washed hair. "Please don't get up to mischief just for the sake of it."

"I won't. I'll mostly be using the cloak to nip over to the kitchens."

"Ted, if you ever explore the grounds after dark, make sure to stay out of the forest. I almost got eaten by giant spiders."

He shuddered. "Yeah, I definitely won't be going in there for anything. Where else did you go with the cloak?"

"Hermione and I had to carry a crate with Hagrid's baby dragon up to the tallest tower. That was a real nightmare."

"Even more so because we got detention. We forgot to put the cloak back on and Mr. Filch caught us."

"Why did you have to bring the dragon up there?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Oh, we arranged for Charlie Weasley to take Norbert to Romania. They had to arrive on broomsticks in the middle of the night." Harry also told him about sneaking down to Hogsmeade during his third year. "But you won't have that problem, Ted, because your grandmother will sign your permission slip."

He grinned. "But why wait until my third year to visit?"

Harry laughed, and even Hermione cracked a smile.

"Just make sure you aren't caught," she warned.

"Not to worry. I'll be as stealthy as a cat!"

 ***.*.***

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with people when they arrived at half past ten. The noisy atmosphere brought it all back to Harry: meeting the Weasleys, running through the barrier, feeling excited as he left his old life behind...

Teddy waved to some kids he knew though M.C.F.C. Then a first year boy called to him from an open window. "Oi, Lupin! There's room in this compartment for you."

Harry and Hermione helped their godson with his trunk and the cat carrier. Teddy came back out to say goodbye. He kneeled down to wrap his sister in a hug.

When Lily Rose let go of him, she opened up her panda backpack to get out the family portrait. "I drew this for you, Teddy."

He smiled at the crayon stick figures. She had even drawn all of the pets: three cats, a dog, and an owl. "Thank you, Lilybud. I'll hang it right next to my bed."

Teddy hugged his godparents and grandmother. Andromeda had tears sparkling in her eyes when she kissed his cheek. The train whistle blew, signaling the students to board.

"I have to go now. I'll send letters tomorrow night to let you know about the sorting and how my classes are."

"Okay, honey. Goodbye."

"Bye! Love you!" Teddy jumped onto the train. A moment later, he was leaning out of the window and waving. The Hogwarts Express began to pull away. Padfoot ran along the platform trying to chase the scarlet steam engine as it accelerated.

"I'll get him, Harry. Take care of our daughter."

He saw Lily Rose trying very hard to hold back tears. Harry scooped her up. "It's alright, sweetheart. You can cry." She sobbed against his shoulder. Harry rubbed her back and said, "When we get home, I'll put in _**Spirited Away**_ for you. And mummy and I will make some chocolate chip cookies. Does that sound alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "I know it's hard, but we'll get through it."

 ***.*.***

 ** _2, September 2009_**

 _Dear Mum, Dad, and Lilybud-  
_

 _Well my first day at Hogwarts was a good one (and the feast last night was amazing! I've never eaten that much food in one sitting before)._

 _So you're probably eager to know about my house. The Sorting Hat put me into Hufflepuff. I wanted Gryffindor, but the Hat told me that I wouldn't do as well there. It's alright though because I like my house. The dormitory is real close to the kitchens so I'll be able to go there all the time! Remember the lady wandmaker, Mrs. Appleton? Well her son is a Prefect. Ian was nice to all us first years (and not too strict about things either). I already know one of my dormmates, and the others seem like good guys._

 _The Marauders Map helped me find my classes without getting lost. Herbology was great fun, but I had to remind myself to call him 'Professor Longbottom' instead of Neville like I'm used to doing. Potions seems difficult- I doubt I'll be very good in that subject. The professor seems decent though. History of Magic was so boring that I fell asleep (sorry Mum!) but I did earn ten points in Charms for levitating my feather. And I got five points in Transfiguration for answering a question. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy tomorrow, so I'll let you know about those in my next letter._

 _We have flying lessons a week from today! I know I don't need them, but I'm excited for it anyway because I want to earn my house more points. I asked Ian about the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but he said there are no openings. Two players will be graduating at the end of the school year though. I'll definitely go to tryouts when I'm a second year!_

 _Oh, I'm having tea with Hagrid on Friday during my afternoon break (he says to tell you hello by the way). I think I'll explore the grounds a bit after that… maybe walk down to the Quidditch pitch to see what it's like. Write again soon!_

 _Love, Teddy_


	10. A Weekend Holiday

_Intro note_ _: I'm so sorry for the hiatus_ ;_; _A lot of things were going on, but I have more time to write now. I've been looking forward to this chapter because it's Lily Rose's debut as a point of view character! Let me know what you think_ :3

* * *

\- 10 -

 **A Weekend Holiday**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione stepped inside the ministry lift without looking up from her stack of paperwork. It took a full ten seconds before she even noticed Draco Malfoy. _Oh great, just what I need right now…_

"Granger," he said in a bored tone.

"Hello Malfoy," she returned with polite indifference.

Ten seconds of awkward silence ensued. Then Malfoy broke it by saying: "I don't want you to think that I approve of your little club, but I'll be enrolling my son in the program because we haven't had a moment's peace around my house since he found out about it."

Hermione was completely taken aback. "What? You mean M.C.F.C?"

Malfoy heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, Granger. Please don't tell me you've started anymore children's clubs lately."

"No, I haven't," she snapped before recovering her composure. "Well, I'm glad to hear about your son. I know my daughter will be excited to see him there."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Ah, so she's the one who told him about it. I should have known… but a Potter and a Malfoy associating with each other is—"

"Stop right there," she interrupted. "M.C.F.C's goal is to promote acceptance and cooperation, so it's perfectly fine for our children to be friends. They have nothing to do with our pasts. And I think it's about time we put these silly grudges behind us, don't you?"

His gray eyes studied her for a long moment. "I suppose it is."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, this is my stop." She exited the lift feeling as though she had won a huge victory. Hermione grinned as she headed for the Auror Department.

 ***.*.***

Lily Rose ran over to the little boy she had met in _Flourish & Blotts _over the summer. "Hi, Scorpius! Remember me?"

He nodded his white-blond head. "You're Lily Rose."

"Yep, that's right. Come and meet my friends!" She took his hand and led him over to their table. "Everyone, this is Scorpius. It's his first day."

"Scorpius? What kinda name is that?" scoffed Fred.

"Freddie, don't be mean. Scorpius is named after a Con-stell-A-shun," she replied, pronouncing it very carefully. "That's when the stars make a picture."

"Know-it-all!"

"That's right, I am." Her mummy always said that knowing facts was something to be proud of. She introduced Scorpius to Lucy, Molly, and Louis. "They're four years old just like you. Freddie is almost six."

"Hello," Scorpius said with a shy smile.

Lucy and Molly were friendly to him, but Louis only scowled. That confused Lily Rose since he was usually so nice to everyone.

"What classes are you taking?" she asked Scorpius as they sat down at the table.

"I s'pose the same as you."

"Ooh, watch out, Louis… Scorpy here likes Lily too," Fred teased.

Scorpius turned red and Louis pushed his cousin's shoulder. Lily Rose ignored Fred's comment. "I'm taking art and baking right now, but you should pick the classes you like."

"I don't know what I like yet," he stammered.

"Then you can take the same as me for now," she reassured him.

The day went great. Lily Rose showed Scorpius how to hold the paintbrush and how to clean it in the glass of water. He painted a picture of his Siamese cat. Lily Rose painted Crookshanks and Daisy playing in the garden. They made pumpkin-shaped cookies in their baking class and got to decorate them with colored icing. Scorpius seemed really excited about that. Lily Rose smiled as she watched him run over to his mother with the bag of cookies.

A moment later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Louis staring back at her with a miserable look on his face.

"What's wrong, Louis?"

"You didn't talk to me today," he complained.

"I'm sorry. I had to show Scorpius around."

Louis pouted. "Are you gonna be his best friend now?"

"No, but he is my new friend, and I hope you'll be friends with him too."

He looked down at the floor; cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I will if you don't hold his hand."

"Why can't I? Molly and Lucy are my friends and I hold their hands," she pointed out.

"It's not the same. Please don't do it or I'll be sad."

Lily Rose frowned. Louis wasn't making any sense. She would have to ask her daddy what he meant by that. Maybe it was something only boys could understand.

 ***.*.***

Hermione went into the art room at Grimmauld Place. Luna was dressed in paint-splattered overalls and her long hair was pulled into a messy knot on the top of her head. She was using her wand to clean the paintbrushes.

"Hi, Luna. How was class?"

"Oh, hello, Hermione. We had a wonderful day. Lily Rose helped Scorpius paint his first picture. It was nice seeing a Malfoy with a genuine smile on his face."

"I thought the same thing when I first saw him. I'm glad it went well."

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear. "Lily Rose didn't paint a picture of Teddy today. Is she getting over her sadness?"

"A little, but she keeps asking us to take her to Hogwarts. Harry and I had to explain that it isn't allowed."

"Surely Headmistress McGonagall would allow it if you asked her permission."

"She probably would, but I know if we took Lily Rose once, she would want to keep going back. I don't want her getting any special treatment."

"Hmm, I see what you mean…" Luna's pale blue eyes lit up. "I've just had an idea! Why doesn't Lily Rose stay the weekend at my house? You could ask the Headmistress to let Teddy visit Hogsmeade instead. Charlie and I would be more than happy to take them around the village."

Hermione grinned. "Really? That would be great! But are you sure she wouldn't be a bother? I know you have your hands full with the twins."

"No bother at all. Lily Rose has always been a good little helper. We'd love to spend some time with her."

She gave her a hug. "Thank you, Luna. I'll talk it over with Harry and ring you later so we can finalize the details." Luna had a Muggle phone line installed because it was much easier to keep in touch that way. Hermione said goodbye and went in search of her daughter.

 ***.*.***

"Daddy, Louis said something odd today. He doesn't want me holding hands with Scorpius because it makes him sad, but I don't know why."

Harry nearly choked on his forkful of cottage pie. _Holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy?!_

"I told him that I always hold hands with my friends, and he said that Molly and Lucy aren't the same. What does he mean?"

He took a drink of water before answering. "I suppose he meant that Molly and Lucy are girls."

"But why should that matter?"

He shot a 'help me' look at Hermione, who was trying not to laugh. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, it sounds like Louis is jealous of Scorpius. He wants to be special to you, so if you hold hands with another boy, Louis is going to be sad about it."

"But Louis already knows that he's my best friend. Isn't that good enough?"

"It should be, but boys don't make a whole lot of sense when they like someone."

Lily Rose's brow furrowed in confusion. Hermione rescued him from having to explain. "Sweetheart, Louis thinks of you as his girlfriend."

Her green eyes widened. "Ohhh. I'm not though. Should I tell him so?"

"Best not. That will only hurt his feelings," Hermione replied.

"What about the hand-holding?"

"It's up to you, Lilybud. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure… I have to think about it some more."

Hermione went upstairs to draw their daughter a bath. Harry's mind was whirling as he took care of the dishes. The dreaded day had finally arrived: he now had to worry about boys pursuing his little flower. Harry had always known that Louis was fond of Lily Rose, but he hadn't expected a four-year-old to think in terms of boyfriends and girlfriends.

 _Then again, I shouldn't be surprised considering who his mother is… Fleur has probably been filling his head with romantic nonsense about how she knew they were meant to be from their very first meeting._ He let out a sigh as he rinsed a cup. _I wonder if Bill feels just as anxious about Teddy fancying Victoire… I should ask him about that. He would understand what I'm going through right now…_

When Hermione returned to the kitchen, he told her what a shock it had been. "I don't want my baby involved in a love triangle!"

His wife laughed. "Stop being so melodramatic. She doesn't have romantic feelings for either boy."

"Well it could happen in the future." Harry waved his wand too fast and the plate he was attempting to stack crashed to the floor. He let out a few choice swear words.

Hermione cast the Reparo charm and returned the plate to the drainer. "Harry, please calm down." She pulled him away from the sink. "Our daughter will grow up one day. That's a fact you need to accept."

"But I don't want to accept that yet."

"Stubborn." Hermione stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and he bent down so she could reach him better.

"Yeah, I am," he murmured.

She pulled back to look at him. "You know how we've talked about going on a mini-break, just the two of us? Well we have a chance to do that now. Luna invited Lily Rose to stay the weekend." She explained the plan about Teddy getting permission to visit Hogsmeade.

He hesitated. "But Lilybud has never been on a sleep-away before."

"Harry, it will be good for her to be away from us for a bit."

"Well the idea makes me nervous," he grumbled.

"Charlie and Luna will keep her safe. You needn't worry," she soothed. "What do you think about next weekend?"

He shook his head. "Two weeks from now."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Alright. I'll ring Luna up and let her know."

He collapsed onto the couch with a loud sigh. Padfoot got up from the floor cushion and rested his chin on Harry's knee. He gave his silky head a pat and said, "Padfoot, being a father of a little girl is tough." The dog gave a whine of commiseration.

 ***.*.***

The Potters traveled to Charlie and Luna's cottage by Floo powder on Friday evening. Hermione cast a cleaning spell to tidy the soot from their clothes. Then she looked up to see the Italian landscapes on the living room walls.

"Wow, Luna, it looks fantastic in here!" The murals had still been a work in progress the last time they had visited.

"Thank you. I wish it hadn't taken me so long to finish them."

"Well you had two babies to look after." Hermione went up to Luna, who was holding little Willow in her arms. "Hello, pumpkin. Remember me? I'm your godmother, Hermione." The eight-month-old baby gave her a toothy smile. She had big blue eyes and the bright Weasley hair.

Harry walked over to greet them. "Where's Rowan?" he asked.

"Charlie just went to change his nappy."

"Auntie Luna, can I hold Willow please?" Lily Rose asked eagerly.

"Course you can. Sit in the armchair and I'll bring her over to you."

Once Willow was settled on Lily Rose's lap, Luna went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Charlie entered the living room a moment later. Rowan studied Harry and Hermione with wide brown eyes as he clung to his father. "He's a bit shy with everyone at the moment," Charlie said apologetically.

"That's alright. We understand." Ginny and Gareth were Rowan's godparents; a return favor for Charlie and Luna being named as godparents for their son, Gavin. From what they heard, the three baby cousins met often for play dates and got along well together.

"How's your house elf, Pepper, doing?" Hermione inquired when Luna returned with the tea tray.

"Very well. She has the weekends off to spend with her family."

"She must be a great help to you while Charlie is up at the school."

"Oh, yes. I don't know how I'd get on without her. And the twins just adore Pepper."

They finished their tea and Luna led them to the guest room. Laying out on the floral quilt was a kid-sized, yellow coat with toggle buttons. The hood was embellished with felt ears and brown yarn to make a thick lion's mane.

Harry grinned. "This reminds me of that hat you wore to the Gryffindor Quidditch match."

"Luna, it's so adorable!" Hermione picked up the wool coat and held it up against her daughter.

"I love it, Auntie Luna, thank you!"

She gave her goddaughter a soft smile. "You're welcome, dearest. Try it on then."

The coat fitted perfectly and Hermione snapped a picture of Lily Rose letting out a roar. They were then taken into the nursery to admire the murals. One wall was covered with dragons flying through the clouds, and the other was filled with sea creatures in an underwater scene.

When the time came to say goodbye, Harry kneeled down to wrap his daughter in a big hug. "You be a good girl for Auntie Luna and Uncle Charlie."

"I will, daddy."

Hermione kissed her cheek. "Have fun tomorrow, Lilybud. Tell Teddy how much we miss him."

"Kay, mummy." Lily Rose stood at the door. "Bye bye, see you Sunday!" she called out, waving.

Harry and Hermione held hands as they Apparated to a hotel manor house in Derbyshire. They changed into nice clothes for their dinner reservation. Hermione wore the silver flapper dress from Fleur's boutique and Harry put on a navy-blue suit. The menu was in French, but Hermione translated for him. They enjoyed their meal without mentioning the ministry once.

"Want to take a walk in the gardens?" Harry asked when they got up to leave.

"Absolutely."

The night air was refreshing, but quite chilly. Harry draped his jacket around Hermione's shoulders. She twined her fingers with his as they strolled down the paths lit by torches.

"It's so beautiful tonight," she whispered, gazing up at the star-strewn sky.

They headed back to their room twenty minutes later. Hermione offered to run a bath in the spa tub. She dumped in a potion vial that turned the water a pearly pink. The bathroom was soon filled with the delicate scent of roses. Harry and Hermione relaxed inside—soaking away the stressful work week.

He kissed the back of her neck. "Shall I order room service in a little while?"

"Mmm, yes."

They concluded their romantic evening with champagne and strawberries in bed.

 ***.*.***

Lily Rose woke on Saturday morning to the sun streaming in through the window. The pretty mural on the wall made her feel as though she were in a secret garden. She lay there a few minutes before getting up. Lily Rose headed towards the noisy kitchen and discovered Charlie preparing breakfast. Willow was in her high chair—making a complete mess of the porridge bowl.

"Morning, Uncle Charlie," she called out.

He turned from the stove. "Morning, Lily. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, I did. Want me to feed Willow for you?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

Lily Rose wiped the baby's face with a rag and said, "Little Miss Willow, just look at the state of you." The baby gave a happy squeal. "You're so cute. Here, let me hold the spoon for you." Willow seemed grateful for the help.

Luna walked into the kitchen with baby Rowan a few minutes later. He was put into the high chair beside his sister. "Thank you for helping out, dearest," Luna said, touching the top of her head. "Did you have lovely dreams?"

Lily Rose nodded. "I had wings and I could fly!"

"Oh those are my favorite kind… just soaring through the air, so light and free." She smiled serenely. "Would you like some cocoa for breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

Charlie brought over a plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, and buttered toast. "Looks yummy, thank you!" She got to drink her cocoa out of a rabbit cup. While Charlie and Luna chatted about adult things, Lily Rose looked around. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was just as colorful. The cupboards were painted sky blue and the walls were papered in vibrant sunflowers. Potted plants filled every windowsill. She liked how cozy and cheerful it felt.

Lily Rose cleaned up in the bathroom after breakfast. She put on her sapphire blue jumper dress and black leggings. Then she brought her hair accessories into the living room. "Auntie Luna, will you do my hair into two braids?"

"Course I will. Here, sit on the floor cushion in front of me."

She closed her eyes as Luna ran the brush through her thick strands. Lily Rose loved having her hair brushed and styled.

"Uncle Charlie is going to take you to Hogwarts while I stay here with the babies. The path up to the school is too steep for the stroller," Luna explained. "But once you get Teddy, all of us will go into town together, alright?"

"Kay." When her hair was finished, Lily Rose put on her lion coat, black rain boots, and stretchy gloves.

Charlie smiled. "Are you ready to get some exercise?"

"Yep, let's go!" she slipped her hand in his as they set off down the dirt road. The rugged Scottish landscape fascinated her. Lily Rose breathed in a lungful of fresh mountain air. "It's so pretty here."

"Sure is," he agreed.

"Uncle Charlie, do any dragons live here?"

"No, not on the mainland, but there's an island called the Hebrides and that's where the native dragons are."

"What do they look like?"

"They have black scales, sharp ridges down their spines, and wings like a bat. Oh, and their eyes are as purple as your gloves."

"Are they friendly?"

Charlie chuckled. "Not many dragons are, but the British species rarely attack people."

She changed the subject to unicorns. "Have you ever seen one?"

"I have, but the adults are shy and only let women approach them. Did you know the babies are born with coats as gold as galleons?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know. They must be sweet, huh?"

"Yes, very. And if you take my class, you'll get to pet one for yourself."

They chatted about other magical creatures too.

Lily Rose gasped when she saw the castle perched high on the mountain. "This must be the best school ever!"

Charlie smiled. "That it is, but we aren't going inside Hogwarts today. Teddy is waiting at Hagrid's for us."

"That's too bad… I really wanted to see it."

"You will in a few years. It'll be a nice surprise that way."

They entered the gates and started climbing the hill up to Hagrid's hut. The first thing Lily Rose noticed was a patch of giant pumpkins. Charlie told her they would be used for the Halloween feast next weekend. She hurried to the door and knocked as loud as she could. Teddy appeared a moment later with a big smile on his face.

"Why hello there, little lion cub!"

Lily Rose launched herself into his arms. A black dog with a gray muzzle started barking at the commotion.

"Shush, Fang, yeh silly animal."

"Hiya, Hagrid!"

He rested his huge hand on top of her head. "Good to see yeh again, Lily Rose. And don't yeh look like the Gryffindor mascot with that coat on!"

She grinned. "My Auntie Luna made it for me."

"Well come in, come in. I've put the kettle on."

Lily Rose shared the armchair with Teddy. Hagrid took the copper kettle off the fire and poured out mugs of tea. She was also given some oatmeal cookies to eat. Lily Rose listened as they talked about Hogwarts. Teddy wasn't allowed to take Care of Magical Creatures yet, but his favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily Rose knew that subject was related to her daddy's job.

When they left Hagrid's, Teddy gave her a piggy-back ride down the hill. They picked up Luna and the twins before heading into Hogsmeade village. Lily Rose liked all the little shops, but _Honeydukes_ was the very best one. Her and Teddy spent a long time browsing for sweets. The owner even let her sample some.

Teddy handed her a peppermint cream shaped like a small toad. "Here, Lilybud, try this one."

"Tastes good." Then she felt a hopping sensation in her tummy. "Ah, that's weird," she giggled. The charm wore off within a minute. Lily Rose loved the levitating sherbet balls. Her parents had given her a purse of money and she bought some of those along with jelly slugs, coconut ice, chocolate bars, and toffee. The owner threw in some candy from their Halloween line for free.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Honeyduke."

He gave her a twinkly smile. "You're welcome, Miss Lily Rose. Ask your parents to bring you back sometime."

"I will. Bye bye!"

Charlie and Luna took them to _The Three Broomsticks_ for lunch. The inn was crowded and noisy, but the food was delicious. Madame Rosmerta brought Lily Rose a child-sized mug of Butterbeer that warmed her right up from the inside. When the babies started fussing, Teddy distracted them by changing his appearance. Willow and Rowan squealed in delight at his pink hair and pig snout.

Teddy surprised Lily Rose with a two-way mirror. "All you have to do is say my name into the mirror and I'll be able to see you in mine. Now you'll be able to talk to me whenever you like. Oh, but I won't be able to take it to class with me, so it's better to call in the evening."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Teddy! I'll tell you goodnight every day, promise."

He chuckled. "Okay, Lilybud. I'll be seeing you soon then."

Charlie brought Teddy back to Hogwarts, while Lily Rose helped feed the twins their bottles. Luna took them into the nursery for their afternoon nap.

"Do you want to see my studio?" Luna asked quietly. "It's up in the attic."

"Yes, please," she whispered back.

Luna pulled the staircase down from the ceiling and let Lily Rose go up first. Three big skylights flooded the room with natural light. Artwork was taped all over the walls. There was an easel and a tall red swivel chair. Tubes of paint, jars full of brushes, and tins of pencils and markers were organized neatly on a table against the wall.

Lily Rose ran up to the yellow desk with the bubblegum pink typewriter. "Is this where you write your stories?"

"It is."

She pointed to a turquoise wardrobe at the end of the room. "What's in there?"

"My fabric collection."

Lily Rose noticed a fashion dummy displaying an orange dress with bell-shaped sleeves.

"I'm going to wear that for Halloween." Luna opened a nearby cupboard. "And look, here are the dragon costumes for the twins. Rowan is going as the Welsh Green and Willow as the Opaleye."

"Wow, so cool!" Lily Rose ran her fingers across the silky, iridescent fabric of Willow's costume.

"Would you like to draw some pictures?"

Lily Rose nodded. Luna moved the typewriter from the desk and brought over some drawing paper and colored pencils. "Here you are. I think I'll paint for a bit."

 ***.*.***

Hermione dialed Luna's number on Saturday evening. When Lily Rose got on the phone, she put it on speaker so Harry could hear about her day. "And guess what, Teddy gave me a two-way mirror so I can talk to him all the time now!"

Hermione smiled. It had been Harry's idea to get the mirrors, but she had cast the Protean charm on them.

"What did you and daddy do today?"

"We went hiking in the Peak District National Park. I took lots of pictures of the autumn leaves. I'll show them to you later."

"Oh, good. Do you know, mummy, I've been thinking how cute babies are. Maybe you and daddy could ask the goddess of love to send you one. I'd really like a little brother or sister."

Hermione almost laughed at the startled expression on Harry's face. "Hmm, maybe. We'll think about it, sweetie."

After they hung up with their daughter, Harry said, "Goddess of love? Merlin's beard, the things she's been saying lately are stressing me out!"

She snuggled up to him in bed. "So what do you think about having another baby?"

"I don't know. What do you think about it?"

"Well, it might be quite nice. Just something for us to consider."

"Let's consider it later… I'm too exhausted right now." Harry closed his eyes. "All that hiking wore me out."

"It's been a fun weekend though, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. We should take more mini-breaks."

"Especially if we end up having another baby next year…"

"Hermione," he groaned.

"Well it would be kind of perfect with Ron and Maggie expecting in April."

Harry looked at her. "Don't make me tickle you."

But Hermione continued her train of thought anyway. "Can't you imagine Lily Rose singing our baby to sleep? She'd be such a doting big sister—just like how Teddy is with her."

"Okay, that's it." He slipped his hands under her pajama top. Hermione laughed and squirmed as he tickled her sides. A minute later, when she was resting on his chest, Harry admitted that he could imagine it. "That being said… can we please go to sleep now?"

Hermione smiled as she put out the light.

* * *

 _Closing note_ _: I wrote a little prequel showing how Harry and Hermione got engaged titled_ _ **"The Spontaneous Proposal."**_ _If you haven't read it yet, please check it out!_


	11. Decisions

**_Intro note_** _: I wanted to get this chapter out in time for Father's Day since it's a very Harry-centric chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

\- 11 -

 **Decisions**

*.*.*.*.*.*

June 2010

* * *

Hermione was lounging on a daybed in the garden, enjoying the warm afternoon. Harry paused at the door to chuckle over the scene. Crookshanks had draped himself across her pregnant belly, but his back legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He spotted Hercules perched in the tree right above her and Daisy lay sprawled on the grass, basking in a patch of sunshine.

Padfoot bounded up to him as soon as he stepped outside. Harry ruffled his ears and then made his way over to Hermione.

She smiled up at him. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. Would you like me to bring you a snack before I go?"

"Hmm, that sounds good."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll see what I can find." But as he headed for the house, Andromeda emerged carrying a tray of iced tea and lemon squares. "Are you a mind-reader, Andie?"

Teddy's grandmother gave him an amused smile. "I'm an excellent Legilimens, but my anticipation has more to do with knowing what pregnant women need."

Harry grinned. "Then I'll leave Hermione in your most excellent care."

Teddy called out to him as he shut the garden gate. He looked up and saw him hovering on his broom. He waved back. "Bye, Ted!"

Harry jogged round to the front yard and Apparated to Grimmauld Place – or rather, just outside of it – because there was a security barrier on the entire street. He walked down the sidewalk with a little smile on his face. It really was a beautiful day. Dennis Creevey answered the door and they exchanged brief pleasantries.

Lily Rose could usually be found in the art room, so he went in there first. When he didn't see her amongst the other children, he tapped Luna on the shoulder. She turned from the sink, eyes wide with surprise.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

He gave her a strange look. "I've come to pick up my daughter like I always do."

"But Ron said something came up with Hermione and you couldn't make it today."

His brow furrowed. "What? No, I didn't. Why would Ron—" Panic seized him. "Luna, where's Lily Rose?!"

"She left with Ron not a minute ago."

Harry bolted out of the room, heart hammering painfully against his ribcage. _I would have seen them if they went out the front… they must have gone out the back!_ But he knew they would still have to walk down to the next street in order to Apparate. Harry headed for the front door, flew down the steps, and pushed past some parents who were milling around. He spotted the tall red-haired man about twelve meters ahead, holding his daughter's hand. Harry fired a stunning spell at his retreating back.

Lily Rose screamed as the man fell to the ground. He ran the remaining distance, dropped down to his knees, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, but Uncle Ron is hurt!"

Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned to see an out of breath Luna. "What happened?" she gasped.

He met her concerned gaze and mouthed: 'Not Ron.' Then he said: "Lilybud, go back inside with your auntie. I'll take care of him."

Luna lifted Lily Rose into her arms. "Come on, sweetie, everything is alright now."

Harry reached inside the man's jacket pocket. He found his wand and a small flask filled with Polyjuice Potion.

"You know, Potter, I never thought I'd see you maim Weasley in plain view of everyone," drawled a familiar voice. "Don't tell me that he slept with your wife…"

Harry glared up at Malfoy. "This isn't Ron. And if you're going to interrupt, then help me take him to the ministry."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're asking _me_ for a favor?"

"Well you do owe me one. I saved your life, remember?" he shot back.

Malfoy didn't look pleased at being reminded of this fact. "Alright, Potter, let's get him over the Apparition line."

They each took an arm and hauled him up; dragging him down the street the way they would a drunk. When they Apparated outside of the ministry's guest entrance, Harry used the Incarcerous charm to bind the imposter's hands.

"I can take it from here, Malfoy."

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily, Potter—I want to be there when you question him."

"You're not an Auror," he growled.

"But you'll need a witness, won't you?"

"I'll call in someone I trust."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "What, you think I had something to do with this?"

"If you did, I will find out," Harry answered in a steely voice.

He sighed. "Being suspicious of everyone must be terribly exhausting. I'm not that person anymore, Potter. People can change, you know."

Malfoy Apparated before he could even formulate a response. Harry levitated the imposter into the phonebooth. _I am tired of being suspicious all the time… I don't want to be this person anymore…_

 ***.*.***

After getting the unconscious man into the interrogation room, he contacted Tristan and Ron by Patronus requesting their immediate assistance. Then he sent a message to Luna asking her to take Lily Rose home and let Hermione know that he would be questioning the imposter shortly.

Harry slumped in a chair and tried to slow his breathing. The adrenaline was still coursing through his body. _Why is this happening?_ The entire situation was a nightmare come to life.

The door was thrown open a minute or two later. He looked up to see Tristan striding towards him. "My god, Harry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there today!"

"It's fine, Tristan. You needed a day off."

"It's not fine—I should have been there to help you! I got too lax."

"So did I… I thought the barriers would be enough, I thought everyone there would be enough, but I completely overlooked the possibility of Polyjuice Potion. And I've bloody used the stuff myself!" Then he let out a string of swear words. "My stupidity put Lily Rose in danger." At the moment, Harry was angrier at himself than he was at the imposter. "This is my fault and no one else's."

When Ron came bursting into the interrogation room, he took one look at his double and swore even more colorfully than Harry just had. There was a lot of shouting after that as all three of them tried to blame themselves. Tristan took control of the situation by using Ennervate to rouse the imposter from his unconscious state. Harry tipped three drops of Veritaserum down his throat.

Seeing a blank-faced Ron staring off with unfocused eyes sent a chill down his spine. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Maximus Mortimer."

"Why did you impersonate Ron Weasley?"

"To kidnap Harry Potter's daughter," he replied in a flat tone.

Tristan spoke next. "What was your goal in doing that? Did you want money?"

"No, I wanted to make a trade for my brother, Brutus, who is serving a life sentence in Azkaban Prison. I was going to ask for his release."

"Did you have help with this plan?" questioned Harry.

"No, I acted alone."

"Are you affiliated with any dark wizard groups?"

"No."

Well that was a positive at least… things would have been much more complicated if this man wasn't a lone wolf.

"Do you know Draco Malfoy?" he continued.

"Not personally. That scum is a blood traitor."

Harry felt a slight flash of guilt for having all but accused Malfoy earlier.

"How did you get Ron Weasley's hair and why did you choose to impersonate him?" Ron asked.

"I visited his shop in Diagon Alley. He was the easiest person for me to access and I knew that his appearance at the school would be trusted."

The Polyjuice Potion started to wear off then; the freckles disappeared, the nose shortened, the cheekbones sharpened, and the eyes turned from blue to amber. It was the predatory gaze that triggered Harry's memory. Brutus Mortimer had been convicted last year for the assault and murder of a twenty-year-old Muggle woman.

"Have you performed the Unforgivable Curses on a person before?" inquired Tristan.

A malicious sneer transformed his face into an inhuman mask. "Yes, many times."

"Which curses and on who?"

Maximus described how he had tortured Muggle women and children and then wiped their memories clean afterwards. _That monster would have done the same thing to Lily Rose,_ he realized, feeling bile rise in his throat. Harry dashed over to the waste basket and got sick.

"Come on, mate, let's get out of here," Ron said gently. "Tristan can finish the questioning." He slipped an arm around his back and escorted him out of the room.

Harry was shaking with rage. He felt enough hate in that moment to go back in there and perform the killing curse.

"I think we could use a drink." Ron took him to a nearby pub and ordered two Firewhiskies. The strong alcohol did settle his nerves, but not enough for him to Apparate home without Ron's assistance.

He rang the bell – and within seconds – was enveloped in a comforting embrace. The tension in Harry's body relaxed as he breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla flowers and cinnamon.

"Ron, thank you for bringing him home," Hermione said softly.

"No problem."

"Why don't you come 'round for dinner tomorrow? Bring Maggie and little Brendan at five o'clock."

"Sure thing, Hermione." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow, mate."

Harry turned around. "Bye, Ron. Thanks for today." He managed a wan smile.

"You're welcome, Harry." Ron jogged into the street and waved goodbye before vanishing with a loud pop.

Hermione locked the door. "What did you find out?" she asked, brow creased with worry.

Harry told her. She didn't have a chance to ask any questions because Lily Rose rushed into the hall. "Daddy, you're home! How is Uncle Ron?"

He swept her up in his arms and kissed her flower petal cheek. "He's fine, Lilybud."

"But what happened to him? Why did he fall like that?"

"I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

She nodded and he lowered her to the floor.

Teddy appeared in the hallway. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"It will be, Ted. Why don't you two watch a movie while I discuss things with your mum?"

Lily Rose's face lit up. "Teddy, let's watch _**Howl's Moving Castle**_ _!"_

Seeing his daughter so excited about such a small thing brought tears to his eyes. The idea that she might not have been there to greet him was unimaginable. Harry released his swirling emotions when he got upstairs. Hermione rubbed his back as he cried.

When Harry was able to speak again, he said: "Hermione, I'm sorry for putting Lily Rose in danger. When I think about what might have happened, I…" He clenched his fists. "This is my fault for not anticipating it."

"If we're using that logic, then each one of us is guilty for not taking greater precautions. But Harry, it doesn't work like that. We aren't Seers—we can't anticipate every single thing that could go wrong, as much as we try to." She reached for his hand. "You got there in time and that's what matters."

Harry might not have made it if Andromeda hadn't been there to bring Hermione's snack. Those few minutes had averted a disaster. He made a mental note to thank her later.

 ***.*.***

"I'm going to resign as head of the department. I can't do this anymore… I won't put you or our children in danger ever again."

The statement didn't surprise her. Hermione had known for some time that Harry wasn't happy. Working as an Auror had beaten him down over the years. She knew that his anxiety and depression would only get worse after what had occurred today.

Hermione sat beside him on the bed. "I think that's a good idea, Harry."

"I should have left last year… if I had, this wouldn't have happened."

She twined their fingers together. "Darling, please stop blaming yourself. There's no point in these 'what if' scenarios—we'll only drive ourselves mad. All we can do is learn from this and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Harry let out a long sigh. "One thing I learned is that Grimmauld Place needs more security. Any ideas?"

"Yes, several."

When Luna had told Hermione about the kidnapping attempt, she had felt so furious and helpless. But then her mind had turned to strategizing instead.

"Firstly, children will only be released to non-guardians if a teacher is notified in advance. Secondly, each child will have their own code word that must be given when their guardians pick them up. I was also thinking of a more long-term solution such as detectors that can sense appearance-altering magic and determine if someone is under the Imperius Curse. Of course, that will have to be invented first, but I think it can be done. Muggles did it with metal-detectors after all."

Harry's hopeless expression was replaced with a grin. "God, Hermione, you're brilliant! We really do need that invention."

Hermione smiled back at him. "I'll suggest it to Minister Shacklebolt on Monday. He'll be able to find the correct people for the project." Then she turned serious. "Harry, we have to tell Lily Rose about the Polyjuice Potion. I don't want to scare her, but she does need to be aware of any potential dangers after this."

"I agree, plus we'll need to send out a letter explaining the new security measures. But I don't think the parents should be told of the kidnapping attempt. The last thing I want is for the Daily Prophet to get a hold of this story." Harry frowned. "I better send Malfoy an owl asking him to keep quiet about it."

"Good idea, and try to keep your tone civil because there's a very good chance that Lily Rose will invite Scorpius to her birthday party."

She almost laughed at Harry's look of distaste. He would be thirty-years-old next month, yet this childish rivalry was still going on.

"Just what I always wanted," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, stop—he's a nice little boy. Scorpius must take after his mother's family in that regard."

"Perhaps I'd like him more if he didn't have such a ridiculous pureblood name."

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate. I wonder if his middle name is any better." Hermione leaned back against the pillows.

Harry placed his hand on her belly. "How have you been through all of this?"

"Andie and Luna kept me calm. Honestly it doesn't feel real to me... I suppose it's because I wasn't there. But when I see that man in court, I'm sure I'll want to murder him."

"Yes, I had that very same urge." Harry lay down beside her and closed his swollen eyes.

The last time she had seen him this exhausted was after the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione reached over to stroke his cheek. "I love you, Harry. You saved our daughter today, and I am so proud of you."

Harry met her gaze. "I feel like a failure for not preventing the situation to begin with."

"I know you do, but you aren't a failure."

He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you, my love."

She smiled against his mouth. "I'd hold you if I wasn't so enormous."

Harry laughed. "Then I'll just have to hold the two of you," he replied, draping an arm across her beach-ball stomach.

 ***.*.***

Lily Rose was in the kitchen eating a bowl of strawberries when Teddy strode in; hair and eyes the color of storm clouds. She had never seen him so upset before.

"Teddy, what's the matter?"

He sat beside her on the window seat and pulled her to his side. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can't tell you, but mum and dad will." Teddy kissed the top of her head. "I love you, little sister."

"I love you too," she said, smiling up at him. "Want some of my strawberries?"

"Sure."

Lily Rose loved sharing things with Teddy. And she knew the strawberries made him feel better because his hair and eyes went back to his favorite shade of turquoise. Her older brother washed the bowl, poured her a glass of water, and then led her upstairs.

"Mum and dad are waiting for you in the nursery." He let go of her hand. "Say goodnight to me before you go to sleep, okay?"

"Kay, Teddy."

Lily Rose pushed open the nursery door. She had a new big girl room in the attic now. Her parents were sitting in the cozy armchairs by the window. "Will you sit with me, Lilybud?" her father asked.

She nodded and climbed onto his lap.

Her mother met her eyes. "Sweetheart, that man today wasn't Uncle Ron. He was using Polyjuice Potion to look like him."

She scowled. "Why would he do that?"

"You know how daddy's job is to catch bad witches and wizards?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that man's brother is locked away in Azkaban Prison and he wanted to trade you for his release."

Lily Rose didn't completely understand. She gazed up at her father. "How did you know he wasn't Uncle Ron when he looked just like him?"

"Because I never asked Ron to pick you up today. As soon as Luna told me that, I ran after you."

"So you're the one who made him fall on the ground?"

"Yes, sweetie—I used a stunning spell to knock him out."

"Oh. Was that man going to hurt me?"

Her father let out a shaky breath. "I don't know, Lilybud, but I won't let this happen ever again." He held her tighter. "I'll always protect you."

She snuggled into his chest. "I know you will, daddy. Thank you for catching that bad man today." When she looked up, she saw tears shining in her father's eyes. Lily Rose kissed his sandpaper cheek. "Don't cry, I'm just fine. And when I get my own wand, I'll be able to knock out bad witches and wizards too."

Her father laughed appreciatively. "I have no doubt that you will, my fierce little flower."

 ***.*.***

The whole family – including the animals – were in the master bedroom for story time. Harry read out a few chapters from _**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland**_.

"Kay, now it's my turn to read," Lily Rose declared, opening Luna's book about a hedgehog family. Hearing her sweet little voice carefully pronouncing the words made them smile.

She put her head on Hermione's belly. "Jamie, did you hear me reading to you?" The baby gave a kick in reply, making her giggle.

Hermione stroked her daughter's freshly washed hair. "Why don't you sing your little brother a lullaby?"

Jamie kept moving around while Lily Rose sang _'In a world of my own,'_ from the Alice in Wonderland movie. They clapped when she finished and Lily Rose beamed at them.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

"Teddy too?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Lilybud, Ted is twelve-years-old now. I'm not sure that he'd want to."

"I don't mind," Teddy replied, "but I'll need my own bed."

Hermione summoned a small foldaway mattress for him to sleep on.

"This is just like our camping trips! Oh, I have to get my bunny… be right back!" Lily Rose launched herself off the bed and they heard her clattering up the attic stairs a moment later.

Their tawny owl flew in through the open window and landed on Harry's knee. "Thank you, Fidella," he said, petting her speckled feathers. She gave a soft hoot and stuck her foot out. He opened the letter where Hermione could read it.

. . .

 _Potter - Thanks for informing me that I am now being called a blood traitor scum (was that supposed to be an apology by the way?) I'm not particularly surprised to hear it because I have almost as many enemies as you do. I won't tell anyone about the kidnapping attempt. Someone tried to take Scorpius last year, so I know what you're going through right now. Glad to hear about the increased security at Grimmauld Place. - D.M._

 _. . ._

"Poor Scorpius… you should ask Malfoy for details the next time you see him."

Harry's brow furrowed. "I probably will because I don't remember there being any court case."

"Perhaps he took care of it on his own?"

"You're probably right." He folded up the note. "Well, I suppose I can look the other way since I won't be an Auror anymore."

"What? Dad, are you quitting?" Teddy asked from the cot near the window.

Harry looked over at him. "Yes, Ted. The job is just too dangerous. I won't give people a reason to hate me and take it out on the people I love."

"I understand. Now you'll be able to look after Jamie and Lily Rose until you find something else."

He smiled. "Yes, that's true."

Their daughter returned with the stuffed bunny Luna had made for her. She gave Teddy a hug before clambering onto the bed and settling right between them.

"Mummy, can you make those sparkly lights that look like fireflies?"

Hermione put out the lamps and then whispered the incantation. They watched the greenish-gold orbs float around the room. Padfoot gave an excited bark from his floor cushion. Hercules tried to leap up and catch them, but abandoned the sport when the lights got too high.

The soothing sound of crickets drifted in through the open window. Hermione closed her tired eyes.

"Goodnight, everyone," Lily Rose murmured sleepily.

 ***.*.***

When their guests arrived for dinner on the following evening, Ron crouched down in front of Lily Rose and said, "I'm very sorry that man took on my appearance. I hope you aren't scared of me because of it."

"I could never be scared of you, Uncle Ron," she replied, giving him a hug.

He patted her back. "I'm relieved to hear that, Lilybud."

She held his hand as they went into the garden.

Maggie motioned her over. "Lily, would you like to feed Brendan his bottle?"

"Yes, please! I need to practice for when Jamie is born."

Lily Rose sat down in the wicker chair and Maggie lowered the two-month-old baby into her arms. He gazed up at her with the same toffee-colored eyes as his mother. "Hello, Brendan," she said softly, smoothing down his shock of bright red hair.

The bottle was handed to her. "Thank you, Auntie Maggie."

She touched the top of her head. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Lily Rose smiled down at the baby while he ate. "Guess what, Brendan? You'll soon have a new friend to play with." He gripped her finger as she hummed _'Golden Afternoon.'_

* * *

 ** _Closing note_** _: Did this chapter manage to surprise you? Writing angst is certainly a change of pace for me, but the next one will be much lighter_ :3 _Thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely summer!_


	12. Summer Parties

_**Intro note:**_ Happy almost autumn! I was having a hard time keeping track of all the kids in this universe (lol), so I made a reference sheet that includes their birthdays and which ones will be in the same years at Hogwarts. It's up on my live journal if you want to check it out ^.^ Lily Rose also has a tumblr! You can follow at _**lily-rose-potter . tumblr . com**_

* * *

\- 12 -

 **Summer Parties**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Potter welcomed the birth of a son on the 20_ _th_ _of July, 2010 at 10:36 in the evening. James Rubeus is the second child to join the famous household. His sister, Lily Rose, will be turning six-years-old on the 17_ _th_ _of August. Please send any well wishes or gifts in care of The Daily Prophet and we will forward them on to the Potter family._

 **/**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held a party at the Burrow to celebrate Jamie's birth. When Hagrid arrived, he immediately thanked them for naming their son after him. "I was that surprised when I read it in the paper," he admitted.

"I don't know why," Harry said, "You're the one who rescued me from the Dursleys and introduced me to the magical world. You were practically a father to me."

Hagrid's beetle-black eyes filled with tears. "Yer a good man, Harry. I can still remember yeh as a tiny scrap of a thing… and seein' Jamie brings it all back." He used a hankie the size of a baby blanket to blow his nose.

Harry patted the half-giant on the arm. "That must have been a hard night for you."

"It was. I didn't want ter leave yeh, Harry. Lily an' James wouldn't have wanted yeh to go there." He wiped at his eyes. "Ah, look at me… gettin' lost in the past when I should be celebratin' the present."

"It's all right, Hagrid. How about taking a picture with your namesake?"

"Ah, o' course, I'd love that!"

James Rubeus Potter posed for many photographs that day. He was dozing in most of them, but no one minded since he looked so sweet with his pink cheeks and ruffled hair. After he woke up for a feeding, Harry suggested a photo of the new babies with their mothers. Hermione, Maggie, and Angelina arranged their chairs in a half circle underneath the gypsy tent. Brendan was whining, but Roxanne sat calmly in Angelina's arms. At six-months-old, she was the eldest of the babies.

"I reckon we're looking at the new Gryffindor trio," Ron commented as Harry took the picture.

He grinned. "Wouldn't that be great."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon indulging in Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking. Harry would always enjoy the domestic chaos of the Burrow. And now it was filled with kids of all ages shrieking, crying, and laughing. He watched in amusement as Fred and Lucy chased garden gnomes across the lawn. Teddy was pushing Lily Rose on the swing set, while Molly and Victoire made flower crowns. Luna was in the sandbox, building sandcastles for Gavin and the twins. These were the peaceful days they had fought for: a safer world for their children.

 ***.*.***

It was a gorgeous summer afternoon in Godric's Hollow. Teddy held Lily Rose's hand as they headed for the statue in the square. She looked over at Harry and Hermione, who were pushing the pram. "Daddy, Jamie looks like you did as a baby."

"He does a bit," agreed Harry. His son had inherited the untidy Potter hair.

They gazed at the statue for a minute or two before heading over to the gaveyard. Lily Rose placed a bouquet of flowers on top of the white marble headstone. Hermione spread out a blanket so they could flip through Harry's photo album.

"I wish I could have known them," Lily Rose said wistfully.

Harry placed his hand on top of her sun-warmed curls. "So do I, sweetheart, but I know they're looking down on you and thinking what an adorable granddaughter they have."

She smiled. "Daddy, can we go by your cottage? I'd like to see where you were born."

"It's nothing but a ruined shell now."

"Even so, I want to see it."

"What do you think, Hermione?"

"We should take her if she's ready."

"I am," Lily Rose assured them.

She had been told the truth about her grandparents deaths shortly after the kidnapping attempt. Neither Harry nor Hermione thought it right to shield her any longer. They explained it as best they could - how bigotry and the desire for power could twist people to commit evil deeds. That's also when Lily Rose found out about Remus and Tonks losing their lives at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry would never forget the determined look on her face when she said, "There can't be another war, not ever again. We have to make sure no other kids grow up without parents," in a trembling voice. They had never been more proud of her than they were in that moment. She was their daughter through and through.

Lily and James' ruined cottage looked surprisingly cheerful in the sunshine. The briar rose hedge had been neatly trimmed and the green lawn was weed-free. The roof was still caving in, but the rusted gate had been replaced with a white painted one, and flowers were blooming in the window boxes.

Lily Rose clapped her hands. "Oh, how pretty it looks!"

Harry glanced sidelong at Hermione. "Did you do this by any chance?"

She gave a nod. "I had a feeling Lily Rose would ask to see it, and the cottage was in such a sad state the last time we came by. I wanted to give you both something nice to look at."

Harry leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you, love, it's brilliant."

Their daughter had just stepped inside the gate when a passing cloud sent down a warm, gentle rain. Lily Rose kicked off her sandals and danced gleefully on the sparkling lawn. To Harry, the sun shower represented hope for the future; it was proof that light could spring from sadness.

 ***.*.***

Having a baby in the house was certainly a change, but Lily Rose liked helping out with Jamie when she could. Mostly all he did was eat or sleep, which disappointed her a little. She couldn't play toys with him yet or make him laugh by doing funny things.

"You'll be able to do more when he's a few months old," her mother explained.

"Kay, I'll be patient then." And in the meantime, she rocked him in her arms, read him stories, and gave him a bottle. Jamie seemed to like her voice. Sometimes he would go quiet and just listen to her. That made Lily Rose feel like a special person to him.

But there was one thing she didn't like so much, and one day, she told Teddy what it was. "Mummy and daddy are always tired and busy now… I miss spending time with them."

"I understand, Lilybud. But you know, it won't always be like this. It's only because Jamie is a newborn right now."

"I hope you're right."

Lily Rose noticed that her parents never skipped story time after that. Teddy also made sure to take her on bike rides and watch movies with her. He really was the best big brother in the world. And when Jamie was older, she wanted him to think that she was the best big sister.

 ***.*.***

Hermione's friends helped organize Lily Rose's Alice in Wonderland birthday party. Luna took charge of the decorations, while Amy Azuma and Fleur assisted with the baking. They made all sorts of sweets: pastel cookies with "eat me" written in white icing, chocolate cupcakes that looked like spotted mushrooms, bite-sized lemon tarts and petits-fours, bowls of strawberry shortcake with clouds of whipped cream. The crowning achievement was a pale purple and white layer cake embellished with sugared pansies. It would be an evening party, so the guests were advised to eat dinner beforehand and come for pudding only.

Hermione took a break from the kitchen and went into the garden. Underneath the big oak tree, Luna was using her wand to set the table. Floral patterned plates, cups, and teapots were arranged neatly on top of the mossy mats. With a flick of her wrist, pale pink napkins folded themselves into symmetrical cat ears. Luna stuck her wand behind her ear and pulled something from her apron pocket. The items turned out to be oversized playing cards with the guests names written in a whimsical script. Luna stuck them into the golden crown place settings to indicate where the kids were meant to sit.

"It looks fabulous, Luna. Lily Rose will absolutely love it."

She smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

Harry brought the kids back from dinner with the grandparents about an hour before the party was to begin. Their daughter was delighted with everything. "Thank you so much," she cried, giving each of them a hug before bounding upstairs to change.

Fleur had given her a bluebell-colored dress with puff sleeves and lace along the hemline. While Hermione tamed her daughter's wild hair into glossy ringlets, Lily Rose unzipped her red heart-shaped purse and began to examine the contents. Inside was a tiny photo album, a pink scallop shell from Louis, Teddy's two-way mirror, a jeweled butterfly ring, and a tube of strawberry lip-gloss. She put everything back inside and then ran her finger over the rabbit embroidered in golden thread. Luna had given her the velvet purse earlier that day. Lily Rose was ready to go back downstairs once she put on her pair of matching red shoes.

As dusk descended, the garden was transformed into an enchanting wonderland. Candles flickered in the glass lanterns hanging from the tree branches. Hermione set jars of bluebell flames on the children's table; candelabras were used to illuminate the adult's table located under the pavilion.

"Ted and I will wait for the guests on the front lawn," Harry told her. Padfoot followed after them wearing a festive party hat.

Lily Rose helped Fleur and Amy carry out the trays of sweets. Hermione and Luna took care of the drinks: sparkling lemonade for the kids, and champagne for them. Tristan and his nearly three-year-old daughter, Piper, were the first to arrive. To the little girl's delight, Lily Rose swept her up and spun her around. She always referred to Piper as "my little sister" since they were always together in the bookshop.

Hermione kneeled down to greet her goddaughter. Piper's china-blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Don't you look pretty, Miss Piper," she said, smoothing down her bobbed raven hair.

"Thank you, Auntie My-nee."

Over the next fifteen minutes, partygoers slowly began to fill up the garden. Bill, Victoire, and Louis traveled with Percy, Audrey, and the twins. George and Angelina brought Freddie, but left baby Roxanne at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also babysitting Brendan, Willow, and Rowan to give their parents a break.

A dark look crossed Ron's face when Malfoy and Astoria arrived with Scorpius. Harry hadn't been thrilled about it either, although he understood Hermione's point that it would have been rude not to include him when the parents of each child were invited. Percy was the first to go over and say hello. He knew Malfoy from the ministry, and Audrey was always eager to chat with fellow Slytherins.

When Harry and Charlie wandered into the garden, the feast could officially begin. The adults loosened up after a few glasses of champagne. George even started joking around with Malfoy. "Hey, remember when I punched you after a Quidditch match? You were a real bastard then, but you don't seem as bad anymore."

"Well I did grow up, Weasley, but yeah, I was a bastard. I regret many things." Malfoy's eyes found Harry, Hermione, and Ron's. It was as close to an apology as they were ever going to get.

"We all have something to regret," Percy added somberly.

"As true as that statement is, now is not the time for seriousness," Charlie broke in. "I think we need something a bit stronger… some firewhiskey perhaps?" he suggested, summoning a bottle.

Hermione grinned across the table at Harry, who was flushed from drink. He looked boyish and carefree. Laughter filled the jasmine-scented air. Hermione was quite sure that she wasn't the only one who wanted this night to continue for as long as possible.

 ***.*.***

Lily Rose felt sad when she had to say goodbye to everyone. Well, almost everyone; Molly, Lucy, and Victoire would be sleeping over. She had just finished hugging Scorpius when Louis asked if he could have a goodnight kiss.

"Alright then. Turn your cheek."

He did so and she gave him a quick peck. His face was red when she pulled back. Lily Rose giggled. "Why'd you ask for a kiss if you were only gonna get embarrassed?"

"Cause I love you." His blush deepened as soon as he uttered the words.

"I love you too, Louis." It was the same as saying it to her parents or Teddy.

He positively beamed at her. "Well, g'night, Lily. Have fun!" Louis called out with a wave. He dashed over to Fleur and Hermione, who were holding cameras in their hands. She had a feeling they had taken pictures of the kiss. Lily Rose found out later what a Big Deal it was to them, but she didn't see it that way. She had to wonder if she would ever understand grownups.

 ***.*.***

Harry and Teddy took the flying car to pick up Jamie from his grandparents house. He was too fussy to remain there for the entire night. When they got back home, Hermione nursed him and then fetched Lily Rose from her room. She sat in the rocking chair and held Jamie as she sang him a soft lullaby. This was their regular routine; Jamie would not go to sleep unless his big sister put him to bed. When his eyes remained closed for over a minute, Lily Rose pressed a kiss to his forehead, and lowered him into the crib.

"Mummy, will you bring up some extra blankets and pillows?" her daughter asked.

When Hermione arrived in the attic room, she saw that the girls had fashioned a tent by tying a rope between two pillars and hanging a quilt over it. Hermione cast a cushioning charm on the blankets so they would be more comfortable sleeping there. Daisy curled up contentedly in the little nest they had created.

Hermione sat down on one of the dormer window seats for a few minutes, taking in the atmosphere of the room. Real rose vines grew on a trellis behind her double bed. The wall opposite contained pink painted shelves that housed her books and stuffed toys. Strings of mini paper lanterns hung from the eaves, making the room feel like a nighttime street market. But Hermione's favorite element was the enchanted ceiling. She gazed up at the swirling cosmos, feeling awestruck at the beauty of it. In many ways, this was the bedroom that her younger self had only dreamed of.

Hermione put on the live-action Peter Pan film and then left the girls to enjoy it. She found her boys in the living room. Harry was dozing on the couch while Teddy read quietly in the armchair. Hermione leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He smiled up at her.

"What are you reading?"

"The Hobbit."

"I like that one… will you read a bit for me?"

"Sure, mum."

She plopped down in the other armchair and listened to his steady, even voice.

Harry woke when Jamie started crying on the baby monitor. Hermione stood up, but Teddy offered to check on him. "He'll probably be wanting a bottle. I'll get one from the fridge."

"Thank you, sweetie. That would be a big help."

"No problem, I know how exhausted you and dad are."

Teddy had also been taught the nappy changing spell, and while he was technically not allowed to do magic during summer break, no one at the ministry would know since he lived in a magical household. They were very grateful for this little loophole.

Harry got up and stretched. "I need to wake up or I'll never be able to sleep tonight."

"Want to go out for some air?"

Harry nodded. "I'll make some tea first."

They carried their mugs into the garden and sat down on a wicker loveseat. The fairies were flitting between the rosebushes, sending trailing lights behind them. Wind chimes blew softly in the breeze and Hermione could hear the far-off hooting of owls. Then she heard the loveliest sound of all: her daughter's laughter drifting down from the attic window.

Harry had a serene expression on his face. He was so much more relaxed since leaving the Auror office. And the trial in early July was a further weight off his mind. Maximus Mortimer had been sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban for his crimes.

He slipped an arm around her. "I feel really happy tonight."

Hermione leaned against his shoulder. "Me too, Harry."

* * *

 _ **Closing note:**_ A guest reviewer wanted to know what happened when Scorpius was almost kidnapped. So here's the story… Goyle was placed under the Imperius curse to take Scorpius for ransom. He had been attending a party at Malfoy Manor and feigned being drunk in order to stay over. The attempted abduction took place at around 3 AM (he gave Scorpius a sleeping draught to knock him out). Astoria, who occasionally suffers from insomnia, had been in the library reading when she heard the front door being opened. She stunned Goyle and then woke Draco, who questioned him using Veritaserum. Unfortunately, Goyle hadn't seen the face of the person who cast the spell. The Malfoys now take extra precautions in order to keep their son safe.


End file.
